Hate That I love You
by pinksocksrule
Summary: Sonny enrolls into Condor Performing Arts. Here she meets a boy Called Chad Dylan Cooper, he's so self obsessed and annoying. Sonny tries to avoid him but he's always in her way. Finally they become friends but are Sonny and Chad denying their true feelings? Can she be with someone who loves himself more than her?
1. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever, sorry if the starts a bit stale, hopefully it will get better the more the story progresses. Feel free to**

**give me suggestions on to how the story unfolds. Because i might be stuck for ideas at any one point.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything written in this story, not the names, places, songs etc.**

It was the start of September, which meant one thing- school. As much as I hated that word

i know this year it's gonna be different. Because I'm going to boarding school, but not just

any school, i got accepted into Condor Performing Arts School!

Its only one of the best schools in the country to become a star! I can't wait; I've wanted this opportunity for so long,

Now I'm going to fulfil my dreams! You see I've always wanted to be a singer and an actress.

And hopefully my wishes will come true. I'll get loads of advice and tips at this school,

It's just what i need. Condor Performing Arts; here i come!

* * *

I yawned and rubbed my weary eyes, when they went back into focus i gasped. I had arrived!

I had been sitting in this car for hours, impatiently waiting to get here.

"Yes we are here!" my mum said relieved.

I looked out the window. CPA was massive! even better looking than the brochure, it had a grand main building and stunning front gardens. I knew inside it was pretty luxurious with auditoriums, gyms, and an indoor swimming pool!

"wow look at it its amazing!" i sigh.

" I know, only the best for my daughter!" my mum says sadly. I raise my eyebrows.

"Sonny darling, listen, i want you to be a good girl, stay safe and don't stay up too late!" I groan, my mum will always nag me wherever i go whatever i do. Her eyes start to get tearful. I laugh at my hopeless mum even though im trying to hold back the waterworks too. Saying goodbye to my mum will be so hard, were so close and now im leaving her alone.

"Muuuum, you promised you wouldn't cry," I smile

"I know sweetie, i can't help it, you know i'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too mommy," i whisper as she pulls me in for a hug.

" Don't worry I'm only here for a couple of years, and i'll be back for half term," I reassure her. We stay there for a while hugging each other close until its time to say goodbye.

"Go on off you go hun, make the most of it," I kiss my mum ad give her one last bear hug before i get out of the car and watch her drive away.

I walk up to the main school building lugging my suitcase after me. Inside the school entrance hall i meet my dorm

counsellor.

"Hey there!" I jump at the women's perky voice. "My names Sandy and i'm your dorm counsellor!" She sticks her hand out for me to shake.

Wow this women is more eager looking than me! She has blonde hair tied in bunches (at her age?) and

very big bulging eyes, her grin also is very big.

"Hi, im uh Allison Munroe, Sonny for short" I reply with a smile. Sandy scans her list and ticks my name off.

"Nice to meet you Sonny! Let me show you to your room," She lead the way and i follow. Wow this schools huge, its gonna take me a while to learn where everything is! I think to myself. When we are at the door Sandy hands me a map and some other documents.

"You'll be sharing a room with 5 other girls, they've been here longer than you but don't worry I'm sure you'll be looked after!" And with that i thank sandy and she leaves me to meet my new friends.

Taking a deep breath, i tap nervously on the door. The door opens and a girl my age appears behind it.

Her appearance startles me, she's dressed head to toe in a bright shade of hot pink. Her hair is a glossy blonde and is neatly straightened. And she was obviously wearing a lot of makeup. When she see's me she frowns, i can feel my cheeks burning, why do i suddenly feel so nervous? I shake off my feelings and introduce myself.

"Hi, im Allison Munroe, Sonny for short, I'm uh new here" I stutter. The girl wrinkles her nose at me.

"Tawni Hart," She replies coldly. "What kind of a name is Sonny, honestly," She says in mutual disgust.

Woah did she just diss me? Rude. But Sonny Munroe is the bigger person.

"Nice to meet you Tawni!" I try and remain friendly although she's making it very difficult. She flashes

An obvious fake smile. Her teeth are a blinding shade of white; wow everything about this girl is so...shiny. I forgot Drama schools are hotspots for divas. Tawni opens the door to let me in.

"Guys new girls here," She shouts reluctantly while admiring her nails. I step into the room to find 4 other girls sitting together and chatting. They all look up to see me.

"Hi uh, I'm Sonny, Sonny Munroe," I smile praying these guys are nicer than Tawni.

"Hey Sonny, has Tawni been giving you grief? My names Zora" Says one f the girls, she's small and has brown hair with multi-coloured streaks.

"Hey Zora, not at all," I glance towards Tawni who was now sitting on her bed reading a magazine, not surprisingly her bed was adorned in pink. She wasn't listening to our conversation.

"Let me guess, she said you had a weird name, and gave you a fake smile," Zora guesses.

"How did you know?"

"Been there done that, hello my names Zora" Zora shrugs

"Don't worry she'll grow on you! another girl grins. "My names Lucy".

"I'm Rachel,"

"Chloe," Said the other girls.

These girls were going to be my roommates for the next couple of years. I hope we get along-even Tawni.

We all sit down and get to know each other. I know i should really be unpacking but eh it can wait.

The girls explain to me how Tawni is a bit of a diva. A bit? But i don't mind because i can handle her.

They tell me about the school and the pupils.

"So we'll tell you around the school who to avoid and who not to," Explains Rachel

"Including the boys," Chloe winks at me. I laugh.

"So Sonny, anyone claiming your heart? Cause there's plenty of fish here!"

"Well i did have a boyfriend back in Wisconsin, but he's old news," I shrug sadly, the girls understood what i mean.

"And im definitely NOT looking for a relationship now, im done with boys," I giggle and i know what i just said is certain.

"You go girl!" Lucy laughs.

After quite a while Rachel looks at her watch and gasps.

"Oh my gosh, we've got assembly in 5 minutes!"

"Come on we've gotta move," Zora says before we all get up and walk out.

* * *

We get to the assembly hall and find our seats near the back. I look up and see the main stage. Its massive! There are rows and rows of seats, not to mention the seating gallery above. Very professional.

"Wow this place is awesome," I cry.

"I know its great, right? You'll love it," Reply's Chloe.

There's still a few minutes until the assembly actually begins. So we start chatting. Suddenly Rachel looks ahead at a person a few rows away and groans.

"Ah, looks like he's back this year girls.," She mutters disapprovingly.

"Oh you'd think he'd leave this school, by now, i mean why does he have to go here? He's already famous," Adds Rachel. Somebody famous comes here? Slightly confused i ask.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We mean Chad Dylan Cooper," Lucy spits he's name out like it was venom. Chad Dylan Cooper? The Chad Dylan Cooper goes here?

That's a revelation i never knew about. Chad was one of the most popular heartthrob teens around, obviously i wasn't in to him, but he starred in my all time favorite drama show; Mackenzie Falls. Still not quite believing what i just heard i asked the girls.

" Chad Dylan Cooper goes to this school? since when?" i ask puzzled.

"Since 6th Grade duh, In fact he's in our year," Lucy explains. He's in our year?

"Oh how come i never knew?" I asked surprised.

"You didn't? Oh well you know he's been here for so long were all used to him," Zora says.

"Ugh i hate talking about him," Chloe wrinkles her nose.

"Why? What did he do?" I ask now very intrigued. Chloe sighs at my question.

"Long story short, he used to be so nice before Mackenzie Falls, you know he was my boyfriend," Chloe explains. Boyfriend?

Chloe carries on,

"I went out with him just before he got the role at Mackenzie , i was so happy with him, until he became a total airhead, he had an ego the size of mars,"

"And he started to treat me like i was dirt, and soon after he broke up with me," The last sentence came as a shock.

"Do you know how he did it? By text." Wow even more of a shocker. I shake my head and give Chloe a sympathetic look.

"What a jerk," I say suddenly i am not so starstruck anymore.

"You know he is arguably vainer than Tawni," Says Rachel. Tawni looks up and gives her an evil glare. We all burst into a fit of giggles.

"You know what? Your right Sonny, boys are just not worth it, I'm done with them," Says Chloe dismissively.

Finally assembly starts...

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review, i might mention you in the next chapter.**

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, here's the second one, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything written in this story, not the names, places, songs etc.**

* * *

After half an hour we all trail out of the assembly hall. It was such a bore.

"Wow that was fun," I sigh

"Yeah very, now we've got our first and only lesson of today Says Rachel. I still haven't gotten the chance to unpack yet oops. Im actually pretty excited to go to my first lesson.

We have all the boring subjects in the mornings like maths, English, Science, etc. then after lunch we have Drama, Music ,Dance, Singing and all sorts.

"So what have you go first Sonny," Asks Lucy helpfully. I take out my brand new planner from my bag and flip the pages to my timetable.

"Uh right no i should be having Drama," I reply. Ooh i love a bit of acting! Lucy frowns at me.

"Oh we've all got different subjects, one of us was gonna walk you to your class, you know in case you get lost. But the drama studio is all the way in the other building,"

I frown a little disappointed then realize I'm gonna have to find my way around on my own sometime!

"Don't worry about it guys, i understand, besides I've got a map see?" I get out the map that Sandy gave me earlier. It doesn't look too confusing, should be a doddle!

"Uh okay, sure you'll be fine?" I nod.

"Okay but hurry you've only got 5 minutes!" I wave goodbye and set out on the mission to find my classroom.

I rush around like crazy trying to find my class. There are so many people everywhere! I think to myself. Right at the moment I feel like I'm in kindergarten again.

I'm not paying any attention and before i know it i bump into someone. I try desperately to keep my balance but fail too. And we both crash onto the floor. THUD! Ouch that must have been the persons head, I wince as I hear the noise.

I have just realized I've crashed into Chad Dylan Cooper and I've probably crushed his skull. Worse yet I'm LAYING on top of him. I quickly get up and smooth myself down. I look around the corridor-its empty. Phew no witnesses. Chad is laying on the floor still. He was conscious-luckily and was groaning, while rubbing the back of his head. Oops!

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I say feeling very guilty. I offer my hand for him to get up. He takes it and pulls himself up.

"Soorry , i didn't see you there, are you okay?" I say sheepishly. Chad looks directly at me and smirks.

"Jeez i know im irresistible but you don't need to throw yourself on me!" He scoffs sarcastically. Throw yourself on me? Seriously? My mouth opens in shock, but i don't know what to say.

"Speechless? Yeah i sometimes have that effect on people," He says casually. Erm who does he think he is?

Finally i speak up.

"Erm excuse me, it was an ACCIDENT, i didn't 'throw myself on you'," I said.

"Well if you say so," he says while winking at me. Eww. I shudder at the gesture. I give him a dirty look but he starts laughing at me. What's so funny?

"What?" I snap impatiently.

"Oh nothing its just your very funny,"

"Ugh whatever," I reply

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

And with that i storm off annoyed at myself for acting like such a moron. I'm really not good at handling embarrassing situations.

Chads POV-

Thud! I feel myself being pushed to the ground by someone. Who dares to knock Chad Dylan Cooper down? I lie in the floor and my mind goes dizzy. I refocus my eyes, the pain in my head has now kicked in and it hurts like hell. I open my eyes to find a girl laying on top of me. Awkward. Im still on the floor wondering why she hasn't gotten up yet.

She must have read my mind at that point because she hastily gets up. I look up at her face, she has brown wavy hair and big brown eyes, kind of cute?. She was about my age and probably in my year, yet I haven't seen her before. Huh new girl. And new girls are naive girls. This should be fun...

She offers me her hand and i use it to pull myself up. She apologizes for bulldozing me and i turn on my charm. Yet she doesn't fall for it, instead she starts arguing. So i carry actually quite amusing.

She continues to argue and protest to me, her reaction is so funny i try and hold back the laughter. Then she rolls her eyes and walks off. What just happened? I smile and walk to my next lesson.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I can't believe i just did that! and what a weirdo, I know im irresistible but you don't need to throw yourself on me Pffft ha as if. Dream on Chad Dylan Cooper...

Finally after a lot of faffing about i find my class, luckily the teacher is later than i am. I look around the classroom, everyone's busy chatting and nobody notices me _good_. I am still the awkward new girl. All the seats have already been taken except for one near the back. I sigh and walk towards it. And i do a double take, oh great! Chad is in my drama lesson; better yet i sit one space in front of him. He gives me another smirk and i ignore him and take my seat. All of a sudden i felt very paranoid.

The lesson starts and our teacher walks in. His name was Mr Duncan.

"Hello class welcome back!" he said quite dramatically well he is a drama teacher.

"And first of all i would like to introduce our new student, Allison Munroe!" Everyone's head swiveled around to face me. All eyes were on me and my cheeks started to go red again. _Thanks for introducing me to the whole class Sir!_ I gave the class a shy wave and hid my face behind my hair

"I prefer Sonny," I replied.

"Welcome to Condor, Sonny! You'll have a great time here," Mr Duncan said.

"Thanks," I squeaked and looked down at my desk.

Chads POV-

So her names Sonny Munroe...Hmmm...

Sonny POV

Mr Duncan continued the lesson with a boring introduction to Drama, and he did it very enthusiastically, he was literally prancing around the room. I was trying to hold back the giggles.

Then he told us some interesting news.

"Now this year is very special, as you all know Condor performing Arts is celebrating one century. So we are holding a big performance gala!" Everyone started to excitedly chatter about the idea.

"Now this gala will display all of our wonderful talents, and they'll be something for everyone!"Wow a gala?

"Auditions will start immediately next week, if you want to participate in this wonderful opportunity please put your name down after class finishes, the

list is outside on the bulletin board. Auditions already? Were only in the first week back.

"And yes i know what your thinking,its a little early in the year for tryouts and the performance won't be until near the end of the year, but everyone

who is anyone will come and watch, and i mean scholars,record labels,film producers,agents etc,"

Agents and record labels? This is perfect! My ind thought of all the possibilities that would come out of participating in the performance. I could be signed

to a record in less than a year! Wait don't get your hopes up sonny. I cautioned myself. But still it so exciting!

Chad's POV-

I have to make sure i'm a lead actor/singer in this performance. yes i know i'm already a star but still a little publicity never hurt anyone...

* * *

Sonny POV-

As soon as class finished i went to sign my name outside the classroom. There was a bunch of people already there, obviously everyone was excited.

Who wouldn't be? In amongst the crowd i saw Chloe, Rachel, Tawni, Zora and Lucy. I went over to them.

"Hey, guys! Putting your names down?" I asked.

"Yeah,it sounds pretty good don't you think?" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, i can't wait! My first performance here! hopefully i'll get a good part in it," I smiled positively. At that moment Tawni sneered at me and said.

"You've only just got here, what makes you think you'll get like a lead part? Obviously im gonna get chosen for that," She flipped her her and put her hands on her hips. The rest of the group were given Tawni evil eyes.

"What do you mean, the roles are open for everyone, just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm not good," i said defensively while gritting my teeth.

"Don't be so sure of it Munroe, let's face it you won't be as good as anyone here, we are more experienced than you,"

"Shut up Tawni, what's your problem?" Said Lucy.

"Yeah what is your problem? Afraid of a little competition?" I challenged her. Tawni was about to argue but someone came over and that someone was Chad. What did he want now?

He stood in front of us.

"Sonny," He acknowledged me i gave him a glare. He looked at Zora and Tawni.

"Cloudy, Rainy," he smiled.

"We have names," Zora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but remembering them would take effort, and interest, and excuse me."

"Just go away Chad, go back to your petty life," Chloe crossed her arms and scowled at him. He ignored her and went to stand in front of me. There was now a line forming for the audition list.

"Hey! You can't just cut in front of us,"

"Yeah, they also said I couldn't be this handsome, and yet, here I am!"

"Ugh whatever , just don't kid yourself" We all rolled our eyes at his annoyingness.

We all signed our names and walked off. Tawni came and walked beside me and hissed in my ear when the other girls weren't noticing.

"May the best girl win, i.e. me!" And she flounced off. What's her problem? Rachel came up to me,

"Hey Sonny, don't worry about Tawni, she'll always be Tawni," She sighed.

"Don't worry i can handle her," I brushed the subject off.

* * *

We arrived at our dorm room, finally i can unpack! I retrieved my suitcase from the floor and placed it on my bed. Our room was pretty basic, each person got one bedside chest and a chest of drawers to fit everything in. Thank-fully the room wasn't too dull the girls had obviously jazzed it up, so it wasn't a major eyesore.

But Tawni was a completely different story, her clothes were over spilling out of her drawers. Obviously a devoted shopper. She had as i mentioned earlier a pink duvet with matching fluffy pillows and bedspread.

On top of her dresser there was a bunch of perfumes, make-up and fashion magazines. She also had a heart shaped rug on the floor and fairy lights placed on her headboard. Err fire safety? I was such a health and safety freak. But i shrugged the issue off, if this building got burnt to a crisp, I would hold Tawni soley responsible.

As i was taking my clothes out and placing them in the draws. Chloe came over and sat on my bed.

"Hey, i forgot to ask, you seemed to have already met Chad," She asked my causally. For some reason i can't help getting the feeling that she's not yet quite over Chad.

"Oh don't mention it, you know i was walking to Drama and i fell on top of him," Oops the words had slipped out before i could stop them. i didn't want anyone knowing about my mishap. It was too embarrassing.

Chloe's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Oh my gosh, how did you manage to do that?" She asked intrigued.

"I don't know, i guessed i just wasn't looking at where i was going and i bumped into him," I shrugged i could feel my cheeks going red. Chloe giggled.

"Your right he does have an ego," i muttered. Chloe gave a I-told-you-so look and we both laughed.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review, and i might mention you in the next chapter.**

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**

**Pinksocksrule-XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3, this is where Sonny will have her first lesson and yeah read on and you'll find out.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything written in this story, not the names, places, songs etc.**

* * *

Tawni POV-

Ugh i hated her, suddenly all the girls love her. And she's only just got here. I looked at where she was unpacking, ugh for goodness sake the girl could do with some lip-gloss. And no I'm not jealous of her. She's just... so perky. Eurgh...

Sonny POV -

I finished packing; the other guys were busy doing their own things.

"Hey Sonny, we've got a bit of time, do want me to show you around the school?" Rachel suggested.

"Hmm, thanks for the offer, but actually i wanted to see the practice rooms, you know for my guitar," I asked

Rachel's face lit up "Wow you play guitar? Awesome! I can only manage the clarinet," She replied.

"Oh and i play the piano and drums too," I said casually although it might have sounded like i was boasting. Which i didn't mean to do.

"Wow, cool i can show you the practice rooms, come with me,"

I took my guitar and my songbook and walked out the door with Rachel. We walk to another building and Rachel shows me a room, i am relieved to find that it is empty. _Yes, that leaves me to work on my songs in peace._

"Thanks Rachel," i smile.

"No problem, just remember that you've got 1 hour till dinner!" She reminds me and walks out the door.

I sit down into one of the comfy sofas and take my songbook out, i scan through all the songs I've written. And I get my guitar and start playing the notes to my most recent one. Don't Forget, I start to sing the lyrics and shut my eyes.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song,_

_you can't forget it_

As the song starts to float through the room, my mind started to rewind to the time that i was last happy. I mean really happy. But my heart aches when i start to think about that time. The time i had a brilliant boyfriend, he was my world.

Until he crushed my heart. Yeah i know sounds stupid, but its true. And every time i try to forget him, he comes creeping back. I wish he would just get out of me head. Chase smith, the guy who broke my heart.

i felt the tears stream down my face as i sang. I let all my emotions pour out.

Chad POV-

I was walking down the hallway in the music department. I wanted to get back to my favourite practice room to play my guitar. Not much playing had been done in the holidays; i was busy on the set of Mackenzie Falls. Yes, I know I'm very talented an actor, musician and a singer all rolled into one! You can't get more multiskilled than me.

Finally i approached the room. Suddenly i stopped in my tracks i heard a soft melody being played, and somebody was singing, they sounded sad. Wait, what were they doing in my practice room?

I opened the door and walked in. I saw a girl who was facing the other way. She had recognisable brunette hair. It was Sonny Munroe...

Sonny's POV

I was so into my song i nearly jumped out of my skin when someone opened the door. _Oh no, he couldn't see me like this_. I quickly wiped away my tears and turned around. Only too see Chad.

He saw me and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Well i was about to ask the same thing," I stood up and walked towards him.

"No really, i practice in here, unauthorized access not allowed!" he replied.

"And uh what makes you think this is your practice room, do you own it?" I challenged him.

"Well i don't and neither do you, so if you excuse me," He went and sat on the sofa. He looked at my guitar.

"You play too?" He asked

"Uh yeah, you do?" I replied he nodded.

"Yeah but no one can play as good as me," Here we go again...

"Whatever, Chad keep dreaming, I have better things to do then stay and talk to you," I got my guitar and songbook and walked towards the door.

"Well I have better things to do then talk to you, like playing the guitar better than you!" He shouted.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And like this morning i walked off.

Chad's POV

Why do we always end up meeting each other, eurgh this is the third time today. And we always end our conversations the same way. Creepy...

Sonny's cute when she argues, she's always cute, and she can't do anything without being cute, stupid cute! Okay Chad snap out of it!

I shuddered and tried to forget my moment of insanity

* * *

**So what do you think? would at least like a couple of reviews before i carry on, and yes i did use a SWAC quote, i thought it was funny, and i don't own SWAC. Will use more of those i loved that program.**

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex **

**Pinksocksrule-xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**guys here's chapter 4 enjoy. x**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC,names,charecters,places,songs etc... just the plot**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I left the practice room with a smile. Oh my gosh why was i smiling? Eww i hope Chad didn't do this to me. But admittedly he was funny, and kind of cute. I actually didn't mind being near him. Oh no Sonny don't fall for those looks, Chloe's already warned me he's a jerk. I wouldn't be foolish enough to fall in that trap. i made a vow, if i ever think of him like that again i will slap myself. Besides it's not like he likes me back...

I glanced at my wrist watch, 5 to 7 it was nearly dinner time. Now how am I supposed to find that dinner hall? i sighed, guess I shall have to bring my map out again, hopefully this time I won't bump into any cute boys. Oh no I did it again! I slapped myself hopefully this won't become a habit!

It was like my prayers were answered as i found Lucy pondering in the corridor. She grinned when she saw me approach.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Actually i was waiting for you, i thought you was in this room," she explained.

"Oh no I was in 12A, thanks for waiting for me though that's sweet,"

"No problem, don't want you to get lost! Hey did you happen to run into Chad?"

"Who Chad Cooper? Yeah actually I did, how'd you guess?" I was a little surprised.

"Oh I saw him go in that room, the one you were in?"

"Yeah, something about how that was his own personal room? Wow what an airhead, then he was like 'i can play better than you' when he saw my guitar!"

"Well you're gonna have to prove that wrong to him one day right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah i can beat his sorry guts any day!" I grinned

Chad POV

I walked out of the room, i barely got any time to practice it was already time for dinner. I heard Sonny down the corridor. What was she giggling about? I peered over in the distance she was walking with Lucy.

"Yeah, something about how that was his own personal room? Wow what an airhead, then he was like i can play better than you when he saw my guitar!" Was she talking about me?

"Well you're gonna have to prove that wrong to him one day right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah i can beat his sorry guts any day!" She laughed.

I laughed to myself she was too funny.

Sonny's POV

We met up with the rest of the group at the lunch hall, and soon after it was time for bed. Our curfew was 10 'o' clock.

I crawled into bed and reflected on everything that went on today. Wow my first day at Condor was filled with quite a lot of drama! But it was fun, and i can't wait for the days to come

* * *

**Sorry short chapter,**

**What did you think?**

**Review and you may be mentioned in the next chapter**

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**

**Pinksocksrule-xo**


	5. Chapter 5!

**Long chapter (i think) Please mention any .**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything written in this story, not the names, places, songs etc.**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I groaned as the annoying sound of the alarm clock filled the room. Ugh I hate mornings. I was Monday and it had been a whole week at Condor. And what a week it has been! I have been practising for the auditions for the others all week on top of studying, first exams, and lessons. Who said boarding school was easy? And today was judgement day, at least for me that is. Today everyone was going to the auditions to see who was gonna get the lead parts. And I am so nervous.

I got up out of bed along with the others. I rubbed my eyes and saw my reflection in Tawni's mirror. Ugh I look a state. Well at least I'm slightly normal, Tawni is in her pink nightie and has curlers in her hair. Which girl keeps curlers in her hair when she's sleeping? She looks like sleeping beauty that just woke up, obviously bed head and stinky breath is a foreign language to Tawni. Tawni saw me staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snarled.

"Oh just your amazingness," I shrugged. Tawni raised her eyebrows at me and flipped her hair.

"Well you know I am perfect," She said smugly. Tawni is a sucker for complements, this is something the girls have told me to do in order to survive her.

I made my way to the bathroom to get ready. I grew more and more nervous, the audition was right after breakfast. When I had finished, me and the girls went to the dinner hall. Today even Tawni was in a particularly good mood, when I say that I mean she hasn't insulted me yet.

"What's wrong Sonny? You've been stirring that cereal around for like 5 minutes," Rachel said. I looked down at my bowl, eww I don't think I can stomach mushy cornflakes today.

"Oh nothing much, it's just that this cereal isn't really that appetizing," I replied disgusted. I pushed my bowl away.

" I know, it's the audition isn't it? You nervous?" Chloe sussed.

"Well yeah a little," I shrugged. I saw Tawni roll her eyes in the corner if my eye.

"Aww don't be, you'll be fine, and we've seen your acting its really good!" Zora smiled.

At the moment we were all in the same boat, but all the other girls were doing singing or playing in the orchestra. The only one trying out for a part like me was Tawni, and I couldn't really ask her for advice or comfort. And Tawni was good, really good. She was right, I do have competition.

"Well expect to see me get the part and you having your petty hopes and dreams crushed! " Tawni said dramatically. I laughed; you seriously can't take her seriously

"Whatever Tawni," I shrugged. She gave me a fake smile and continued to paint her nails even though we were in the dinner hall.

Soon it was 8.30 which meant show time! Everyone was in different slots because there were a lot of people participating. I said goodbye and me and Tawni went to the main hall. She never liked being alone with me because I 'cramped her style' so typically she went to the other side of the hall as soon as we entered.

A teacher handed us the script, I already knew and learnt a part of it and one of the parts I was auditioning for was a romance story. Not my cup of tea but still. I was scanning through it when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kristen. Kristen was a girl I met in my drama class, we are actually quite good friends.

"Oh hey, how are you Kristen?" I beamed.

"Hey Sonny I'm fine just a little nervous, you?" She replied.

"Yeah so am I! Do you wanna help me practice?" I asked

"Sure!" She replied.

We found a couple of empty seats and sat down. I continued to flip through the script. Until my eyes froze. At a couple of lines on the last page of the script.

Demi- You've always liked me?

-Looks into his eyes-

Sterling- Of course I have

-Breathes out-

Sterling- Your just so.. so perfect

-Leans in to kiss her….-

Oh My Gosh a kissing scene? I started to panic; now I'm even more nervous! I groaned at looked back at the script, yep it was written in black and white, no mistakes made. Great, this makes things ten times better!

Kristen peered to the script in my lap. Her eyes did a double take.

"A kissing scene?" She said surprised.

"Wow I didn't see that coming," I muttered. Kristen didn't look as half worried or nervous as me. In fact she looked excited.

"Cool guess we get to kiss some really hot guys?" She winked.

"Or not! What if we get landed with some really ugly spotty guy, would you pucker u to him?"

"Well true, but no one cares, what's the big deal?" She shrugged.

"I've never done a kissing scene before! Especially a love scene as sappy as this" I whined and wrinkled my nose.

"oh stop being so panicky, its only one kiss, it will be a piece of cake! You need to be professional about it, who knows how many people or what type of people you'll have to kiss in your acting career?" She tutted at me.

"Well true, but still I don't think I'm ready,"

"Don't you dare back out now, were in this together!" She moaned.

"Fine then," I sighed and we practised going through the script. After a few minutes another teacher came in and paired one boy and one girl together. Apparently to see if we have the right chemistry to perform together, if not we were both not getting the part. _Oh no please be good to me!_ I prayed. I hoped I wasn't landed with a spotty guy.

"Allison Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper,"

As soon as I heard that sentence my world came crashing down around me. This is worse than being paired with a spotty guy! I felt like screaming inside of me. Chad sauntered over and grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes and gave him a fake smile too.

"Chad," I said icily.

"Sonny," He acknowledged me in the same way.

"You know you'd better not ruin this for me," He said

"Ruin what?"

"Duh my chance at getting the lead, we have to act like we are perfect together, but it doesn't matter too much because I'll obviously get the part whatever happens"

"Right as if that would ever happen!" I mumbled under my breath. "What makes you think that you won't be the one to ruin my chances?" Chad raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Oh Sonny, are you forgetting I'm the greatest actor of our generation!"

"And again still what makes you say that?"

"Um I have a show, called Mackenzie Falls, remember?" He replied smugly. My face fell, how could I- forget? Ugh I hated seeing Chad so smiley. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"I knew that, still doesn't make you good at acting" I replied.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I looked towards Kristen, Help me! I mouthed to her. She had been paired with a decent looking guy. She look at my sympathetically and shrugged. Great I am now stuck with the biggest jerk on earth, I have to work with him for the rest of the year if I get that part, act all sappy and loved up towards him and to top it all off I am going to kiss him! I honestly felt like crying.

Chad's POV

Just my luck, I find myself paired with Munroe. Is she even good at acting? Of course she isn't who am I kidding? No one can be as skilled as me…

Anyway I'm kissing her? I wonder if she's a good kisser. Oh my gosh, eww! Chad get her out of your head! I need to stop with these minor moments of insanity. I need to get a girlfriend, just not Sonny. I don't date girls like Sonny.

For the next 20 minutes Chad and I sat down and I reluctantly went through the script with him. I tried to avoid the last couple of sentences on the back of the script. Chad probably knew how I was feeling and I hated it. I bet he gets a kick out of seeing me in desperation. Well I'm not going to give it to him!

"So you looking forward to kissing me?" He smirked. This was just torture.

"No, Don't get too full of yourself,"

"Whatever Munroe, just remember by the end of the week you will have fallen in love with me,"

"What? Im sorry I could've sworn you said by the end of the week I'm gonna fall in love with you," I laughed. As if!

Chad sighed and looked back at me

"All my leading ladies fall in love with me," I rolled my eyes.

"Just ask Tisdale,or Hudgens… or yourself by weeks end!" He continued.

"Are we done yet," I replied with a bored expression.

"Look I'm just telling you this because I like you," He replied.

"Aww, and I'm just telling you this because I like you… I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Chad gave me an amused look.

"Chad Cooper and Allison Munroe to the stage please!" That was our que to make our way to the audition room. I walked over to the door leading to the room and saw Tawni standing by. I gave her a nervous smile and she came up to me.

"May the best girl win," She said

"Aww than-"

"I meant me Munroe!" She snarled.

Great, let's just get this over with! I walked in with Chad following behind me. I looked around and felt even more nervous. Right now I was stood on the main stage where our first assembly had taken place. The auditorium looked even bigger from here. I peered down to see four stern faces looking back at me. The teachers who would be assessing our performance. I suddenly felt sick, but it was too late now, I was here. I looked at Chad. He looked like a natural; obviously he was used to the stage.

I tried to shake away my fears and put on a smile. Even though inside my heart was beating at a fast pace.

"Hello Chad and Allison," Said one of the teachers. We both greeted the teachers.

"Basically we want you to go through page 2 of the script together, and we want to see real emotion and chemistry, almost like the relationship is believable," Another teacher explained. I nodded to show I understood.

"Off you go! Good luck," And it was just me, Chad and the daunting presence of the judges.

Demi- how can I trust you after everything you've done?"

Sterling- Just give me a chance and I'll prove to you that I've changed!

-Looks pleadingly into her eyes-

Demi-

-turns away and shakes head-

You've had too many second chances, how can I forgive you after what you've done?

Sterling- How can you throw away everything we've had? Over one stupid mistake?

-cups hand around her face, looks searchingly into her eyes-

Just let me prove to you please!

Demi-

-Becomes mesmerized by his eyes, puts her head on his shoulder and whispers-

Okay, just don't hurt me again, promise?

Sterling-

-Puts hands around her waist and pulls her in towards him, whispers back-

Never

Me and Chad went through the script. I had to look into his deep blue eyes. I never realised how shiny or mesmerising they were. I had never seen eyes as perfect as his. Suddenly I forgot we were at an audition, everything seemed to focus out and it was just me and Chad. I tried to snap myself out of the trance but I couldn't help it.

And when he pulled me in towards him, I thought I felt something like electricity jolt through me. Clichéd I know but there's no other way to explain what I felt. Could I have been dreaming or was that for real?

I soon realised acting time was over and I awkwardly pulled away from Chad. Chad didn't look slightly affected; did he feel what I just felt? Most likely not. Anyway I don't like him, just get out of my head!

Chad's POV-

Wow sonny's not that bad at acting. Not that I'd ever dare say that to her. That was a walk in the park for me, after all I am the greatest actor of our generation! It's funny how we have to act like we love each other and reality we are enemies. I could see the way Sonny was looking at me, she can deny all she likes, but she's falling for the Chaddy!

I don't blame her…no one resist Chad Dylan Cooper!

Sonny's POV

I came out of the main hall with a smile.

"I guess we did well huh?"

"Duh, greatest actor of his generation is present, why wouldn't we do well?" He said with a isn't-it-obvious? Look.

"Wow I have never known someone to be more superficial than you, you even beat Tawni in the vain stakes, Mr if—i-do-say-so-myself!" I replied.

"What can I say? If you've got it flaunt it!" He said amused.

"By the way, I told you so!" he continued.

"Told me what?" I asked confused.

"I saw the way you were looking at me, you Miss Munroe are falling for me," He said smugly.

"Yeah right, it was called acting, something you don't know all that much about," I replied.

"If you say so, first it will be the nervousness, then the stumbling, than the dreams and you get lost in my eyes,"

"Pfft, I-"

"And finally after we kiss you'll be hooked," he interrupted

"I am not gonna fall in love with you!" I replied annoyed.

"If you say so!"

"I do!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I walked out and turned back saying,

"If anything you're the one in love with me, and you're just trying to hide your feelings," I laughed amused and continued to walk back to my dorm room.

Chad's POV-

I am not hiding any feelings. I haven't got any feelings for anyone…. Pfft what is she talking about? I chuckled to myself and sighed, maybe she's right, but it's not possible, I can't fall for a girl like Sonny. Girls fall in love with me, not the opposite way around! Trouble is Sonny's not just any girl she's Sonny Munroe.

Sonny's POV-

I am really getting a serious case of deja vu. And its always in the presence of Chad. How many times have i talked to him,ended our conversation in Good! Good! Fine! Fine! and walked off. Its always me that walks off. There's something about Chad that's very strange...

Anyway, i arrived back at the dorm room to find the other girls waiting excitedly for me. I didn't see Tawni, she must still be waiting for her turn.

"Sonny! How did it go?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Yeah come on were dying to know!" Zora joined in. The smile on my face must have been a big give-away as to how i thought it went.

"Well, i think i was okay, I didn't fall off stage or mess up my lines or anything," I replied.

"Cool, do you think you've got a chance?" Chloe asked.

"Well i don't know, it's up to the judges to decide,"

"When are they gonna put up the results?" Lucy asked.

"I think this Thursday," I grinned, i couldn't wait for the next four days to pass. The girls all came up to me and we had a group hug.

"Oh i forgot to mention, we had to get paired with a guy, cause you know it's a romance sorta play,"

"Yeah,"

"Well guess who i gotch paired with?" I wrinkled my nose to show i wasn't happy.

"Not a clue," Lucy replied

"Chad,"

"As in my Cha- I mean Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"Err yeah, the worst is yet to be explained," The others looked confused. I went to retrieve my bag that i had thrown on my bed. I burrowed inside it until i got what i was looking for. The script. I flipped to the last page and the others read it.

"Oh my gosh, a kissing scene?" Chloe asked looking surprised.

"Yeah i know awful, i being tortured into this but i really want the lead part, guess you can't have it all huh?" I sighed.

"No i guess, i don't suppose you like Chad do you?" Chloe asked. Why was she asking me this?

"have you heard what i just said, course i don't," I giggled. I noticed Chloe's expression relaxed and she looked almost slightly relieved. But why? Chloe doesn't still have feelings for Chad does she?

"oh i just wanted to make sure- i mean i was just curious," She hastily corrected herself.

"Yeah well like i said before, im not really looking for a relationship and Chad? really, that boy loves himself more than girls. He will never experience the emotion of love," I assured her.

"I know what you mean," Chloe giggled. I looked at the others, they all had the same i-know-what-your-thinking-sonny look. Chloe was acting a little strange lately.

"So what is the play about?" Lucy changed the subject.

"Well basically about this girl called Demi who meets this jerk, and she hates him but he likes her and blah blah blah, they get together finally,blah blah blah, he breaks her heart, she gives him a second chance, he continues to break it, blah blah blah," I shrugged flipping through the script.

"Wow that sounds depressing," Zora frowned.

"Yeah i know not very creative of them but hopefully it will turn out better than it sounds,"

"I sincerely hope so!" Rachel giggled.

At that moment Tawni burst into the room in her usually dramatic manner.

"Hey how did it go?" Zora asked cheerfully.

"Duh how do you think?" her frustrated voice wasn't the slightest convincing.

"Really? cause you don't seem happy," Lucy asked. She was treated with an icy glare by Tawni.

Tawni looked like she wasn't gonna spill but she decided to anyway.

"Well since Sonny doesn't have a chance at getting the lead, im gonna tell you, my partner was AWFUL!" her voice started to break, and before we knew it she was turning on the waterworks.

She flopped onto her bed and sobbed into her fluffy pillow. Rachel sighed and went over to comfort her. She akwardly patted her back. I guess no one did comfort with Tawni Hart.

"Aww Tawni, it can't have been that bad!" Rachel squeaked, Tawni's howls were getting more louder and whinier by the second. I was sure to break an ear drum. I had to solve this.

"Yeah Tawni don't let it bring you down, how can they not go for someone as pretty,funny,smart and talented as you?" Remember what i said about stroking her ego? Tawni lifted her head up and frowned at me.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She sniffed.

"Because your a friend, and friends are nice to friends," Tawni looked at me as if she couldn't decide i was telling the truth or making friends with the enemy. I on the other hand really wanted this whole friendship thing to work with me and Tawni. I continued to smile to let her know i was trust able. I looked over at the girls and secretly winked at them.

"Did you mean what you said about me being funny,pretty,smart and talented?" She asked reluctantly and sniffed.

"Course, i don't lie Tawni," I assured her.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Sorry what?" I pretended i didn't hear her, she said it very quietly though. Did Tawni just thank me?

Tawni sighed.

"I said thank-you" I beamed, yes! A breakthrough from Tawni Hart. I thought i'd never say that!

"You know your not that bad Munroe," She smiled at me appreciably.

"Thanks you too Tawni," I smiled back and gathered my things for our next lesson. I saw the other girls looking gobsmacked.

"How did you do that?" Zora asked shocked.

"Do what?"

"TAME TAWNI!" She continued.

I smiled smugly and shrugged.

"What can i say? I have my way with people," "Ahh, all in a days work," Zora raised her eyebrows and we walked out arm in arm giggling at the surreal event that had just took place. Next thing you'll know Chad will stop insulting me! Shock Horror!

Sonny's POV

It had been another nerve-racking week at Condor. Finally it was Thursday. Although it felt like it had been an age. Today we were gonna find out who was getting the lead part.

I made my way to the big notice board that was outside the main auditorium doors, there was already a bustle of people standing around. There was a lot of excited and confused chatter. A few groans which I expect were the people who didn't get the desired part. I felt the nervous butterflies in my stomach. I was worried that I wouldn't get the part, my heart started to sink. Well I shouldn't of got my hopes up in the first place.

I saw Tawni among the crowd, she was right up close to the list I watched her read it and her face agonisingly dropped.

"Ahhh! Sonny Munroe! I got beaten by Sonny Munroe!?" she yelped. Oh this didn't sound good… Wait she just said I beat her! It can't have been possible! I moved my way into the crowd to where Tawni was. I glanced up at the list. The top few lines read:

Lead Parts:

Demi- Allison Munroe

Sterling- Chad Dylan Cooper

"Oh my gosh! I got the part!" I Looked towards Tawni with a gobsmacked expression. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Until I saw Tawni's sour face. If looks could kill… My excitement died down immediately. Tawni looked furious. Ooops, I guess I shouldn't have rubbed it in her face. I felt so bad for Tawni, I knew she really wanted the part.

"You lied!" She screeched.

"What? What do you mean Tawni?" I replied confused.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about! So when you said I was sweet, funny, pretty and talented you were lying!"

"No I wasn't!" I replied in desperation

"Oh spare me the fibs; I guess you were just trying to butter me up huh? So you could worm your way in and get my lead part, didn't you?" She sneered. I looked down guilty, even though none of it was true. I knew there was a crowd of people watching us, not the best place to have an argument.

"Tawni what's wrong with you? Your making a fool out of yourself, I wasn't lying!" I hissed.

"What's wrong with me? It's you Munroe, ever since you-"

"Tawni can we please have this conversation somewhere else?" I cut her off.

"No I'm done talking to you, don't ever speak to me again!" She screamed in my face before stomping off. There was an amused response from the crowd. I put my hand on my forehead. Why oh why me?

I sloped down the corridor, I should be feeling happy right now but all I can think about is Tawni's totally unreasonable reaction. Grrrr why is she such a drama queen?

"Life difficult in Tawni land?" Someone behind me cooed sarcastically. I knew that voice all too well. Err Chad here to make my life hell!

"Umm don't you have a manicure appointment somewhere? Or do you plan to get those roots touched up?" I joked. He looked at me in shock and consciously touched his hair. I rolled my eyes, oh my gosh. While I tried to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Well actually my hair was just touched up so I don't know what you're talking about! And my nail appointment is at 4," Seriously?

"Whatever Chad, anyway looks like we got the part, congrats!" I said trying to be nice. Hey if chad wasn't gonna be nice to me I was going to be the better person.

"Yeah all thanks to moi," He sighed.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night," I mumbled. He gave me his trademark smirk.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

I began to walk off.

"Hey Sonny?" He called after me. I turned round slightly curious.

"Thanks, congrats to you too," He smiled sheepishly.

Wow he didn't insult me once? What's up with Chad? I was in shock!

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good,"

I smiled back and walked away from Chad. Feeling very confused…

Chad's POV-

What did I just do? I was nice too Munroe? Euurrgh she is getting to me and I hate it! Sooner or later I might find myself liking her or something bizarre as that. Sigh… Anyway I have a manicure appointment to attend to.

Sonny's POV

I had my first performance meeting after dinner. I don't know what for but it was probably to go through the gala and stuff.

After dinner I made my way to one of the teachers offices. I knocked on the door, inside the room was Mrs Appleton, she was a senior drama teacher. Quite strict ,very scary and demanding according to the girls. She gets extremely stressed during performance season. The only other person in the room was Chad. Oh so it was just us three.

"Come in Sonny," Mrs Appleton pointed towards a chair opposite her desk. Chad gave me a nod to acknowledge me.

"Right the reason I've brought you two here is too talk to you about what you are going to need to do in order to make this performance a success okay?

We both nodded.

"Right, basically my tips are that you need to show some great chemistry between the characters, the audience needs to know it's for real. And in order for that you need to spend time together, get to know each other, trust me it's way easier to play loved up with a friend rather than a stranger!" Spend time with Chad? Grrrrr I glanced in his direction, why was he smirking? I turned back to the teacher.

"So you two at least know each other? You're in the same year right?" Miss looked at me.

"Uh yeah I guess,but were not that good friends" I mumbled.

"Oh well that can be worked on, trust me by the end of the year you'll be great buddies!" Mrs Appleton said enthusiastically. Who was she kidding? Now they are asking me to spend time and become friends with him. The things I do for fame…

"Uh question, how often do I have to 'spend' time with him?" I said him like it was a disease.

"Well I suggest every day!" She replied. Everyday? Is she mad?

"Okay, any more questions?" No one said anything. "Right I guess that's it, just remember I'm sure you two will be fine, you were the best couple who auditioned! You with your superior acting skills Chad and Sonny I'm sure you will learn a couple of tricks or two!" Chad smirked at me.

I sloped down the corridor with Chad in tow. Okay why was he following me?

"Chad what are you doing?"

"Umm im walking to my dorm?" He replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure the boys dorm is that way," I pointed in the other direction.

"Well you were wrong!" he said triumphantly. "You know I can't wait to work with you," He said almost sounding genuine for a minute.

"Aww thanks you too…I guess," I shuddered.

"Just remember your gonna fall in love with me!" He said in a sing song voice.

"No I'm not!" I replied in the same way.

"Don't deny it,"

"I'm not,"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good," We both argued until I reached my dorm first.

Chad POV

For some unbeknown reason I liked our daily arguments. Sonny is very feisty. I love seeing her annoyed. I'm gonna spend just about a whole year in her company; I'll get plenty of chances to see what makes her tic

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review, you may be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**

**Pinksocksrule-xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading so far...enjoy reading. xo**

* * *

Sonny's POV-

It was Friday today, which meant Saturday was tomorrow, phew a break from my hectic schedule. I was in an English lesson but couldn't concentrate. My mind was on Tawni, she hasn't even tried to hear me out. That girl looks at everything like it's an enemy. I never would hurt Tawni's feelings, no matter how much I disliked her.

This morning I had tried desperately to talk to her but he kept pushing me away. I have no idea what to do, how am I gonna get anything done when I know someone hates me? I hate it when people hate me! I'm Sonny Munroe, I am happy and Sunny and oh wait I'm droning on. See this is what hate does to me…

After all my morning lessons finished I sullenly walked back to our dorm room to pick up something's before lunch.

Lucy had noticed me. "Hey Sonny what's up? You're not feeling Sonny today?" She smiled

"Hey see what I did there?" She giggled.

"Yeah," I sighed and flopped on the bed.

"This is about Tawni isn't it?" She went over and sat next to me.

"Unfortunately yeah, why can't she see im not out to get her," I moaned.

"I don't know, maybe she needs time to think about it, trust me next week she'll be yelling about something or someone else, it's just the many phases Tawni Hart goes through," She replied trying to comfort me.

"Yeah but still she hates me!"

Lucy tutted "She doesn't hate you, maybe doesn't like you, but definitely not hate,"

"Well that makes it better doesn't it?" I replied sarcastically.

"Hey you can't win them all right?"

"True… thanks Lucy, for listening," I held my arms out and she hugged me.

"Anything for a best friend," She winked at me. Aww she thinks of me like a best friend! I grinned at her and we both ended up in a giggling heap on the bed.

"Hey want to go grab some lunch?" I asked.

"Oh I would of but I've got music practice in a couple of minutes," Lucy frowned.

"Oh don't worry; I can probably catch the girls there,"

"Yeah okay, see you later?" I nodded and went to the dinner hall. Boy I was starving!

* * *

I chose a chicken pasta pot, an orange and a bottle of water. I looked around the hall looking for the girls. Someone tapped me on the back.

"Chad? Look if you're here to get on my nerves, I'm busy," I pointed towards my lunch.

For once Chad frowned instead of smirking.

"What makes you think I'm always on your case?"

"Because you are always on my case! Can't you pick on someone else?" I replied frustrated.

"Hey I can be nice if I want to,"

"hey you couldn't pay someone a compliment even if you wa;s tied to a chair, gagged and tortured, YOU CAN'T"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine I will!"

"Fine,"

"Okay im not gonna start that again Munroe, how shall I be-uh nice to you?" he coughed the word nice. Clearly not a familiar word in his vocabulary.

"I don't know, you're the one setting yourself up for failure not me," Chad looked at me like he was going to throw an insult,but he backed down and breathed in. Haha I loved annoying him, anything to get his poor little ego down.

"Well we are supposed to spend time together psshh I mean-" My glare cut Chad

"I mean, how about you come to my room and we could get to grips with the script, and get to know each other," He winced at the last bit, typical Chad.

"Ha fine, but we'll see how long you'll last, I say 10 bucks that you lose before the end of the week,"

"It's a deal, see you after dinner?"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I laughed to myself, poor Chad; as if he was going to last more than a week.

Chad POV

As much as I hate to say it, I reached out the olive branch of friendship. Okay that last sentence was strange. I hope Sonny takes me seriously; I don't want the whole world thinking I'm a butthead.

Sonny's POV

I walked up to where Rachel, Zora, Chloe and Tawni were sitting. As soon as I approached the table Tawni gave me an icy glare.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at everyone giving a meaningful look at Tawni. She gave me an icy look and turned away.

"What's up?" I asked as I took a seat next to Chloe.

"Oh nothing, just lessons, you know the usual," Zora replied in between mouthfuls of her sandwich. Everyone else mumbled a similar response except for Tawni. At the moment I might as well be dead to her

"Hey what's up with you and Chad lately?" I looked up at Zora confused.

"You seem to be arguing with him a lot more lately,"

I sighed. " tell me about it, for some reason we are always bumping into each other, he's in all my lessons except for P.E. this is so annoying," I moaned.

"I feel you Sonny, what's it like knowing you gonna work with him for the whole year practically?" Zora asked bemused.

"It's not funny guys, the guy carries a mirror around and has manicures, and he has better looking cuticles than me!" I shivered as I looked down at my chewed fingernails.

"Ahh life just isn't fair," Rachel giggled.

"Too right, I had a meeting with Mrs Appleton yesterday she wants me to spend time with Chad every day," As soon as I said it I felt Chloe tense up next to me.

Seriously? Was she even over Chad? Because she wasn't convincing anyone. But I decided not to confront her about it, what if she thought that I liked him or something? Last thing I want is to have another argument over something so petty. I.E Tawni

Speaking of Tawni she was still pretty much ignoring me.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, my schedule was quite hectic that's CPA for you!

I had dinner with Kristen and while we were talking I was juggling my bowl of soup and my revision textbook. I had no time to revise later, because of Chad.

"Wow Sonny got a lot on your plate? Huh you get it?" She winked and nudged me gesturing towards my dinner. It wasn't even on a plate.

"okay first that wasn't funny Kristen, second it's a bowl!"

"I know, I know, I couldn't resist!" she giggled.

"Haha your so weird Kristen!" I shook my head.

"Love you too!" She cooed.

"Anyway enough with the funny business!" She changed the subject.

"Tell me about you and Chad!" She nudged me.

"eww theres no me and Chad!" I shuddered. She frowned.

"What do you mean? He's so hot!"

"Eww not!"

"Hot!"

"Not!"

"Hot!"

"Okay I already have enough of this from Chad; please don't you start it too!" I moaned.

"Aww see? You've already hit off on a good note!" I raised my eyebrows, as much as I loved Kristen, she loved to push my buttons, almost like Chad. Errgh stop thinking about him! How many times do I have to include the word Chad in one conversation? Bleurgh I wanted to throw up badly.

"Kristen shut up, just because were co-partners doesn't mean I like him!" Kristen was about to reply until I looked at my watch and sighed. Time for talk time with Chad.

"Sorry Kristen I've gotta go,"

"Why you've got a date?" she winked.

"No its just a civilised meeting okay?" I felt exasperated.

"Ha! You're going to see chad aren't you? Yeah you're not fooling anyone Sonny!" She grinned.

"Yeah Yeah!" I replied before sloping off.

* * *

I circled the boy's dorms for what seemed an age until I found the right one. I'm not very good at navigating- even if I could find my way around the school with a map two weeks ago my brain was not able to function these days. This school has everything but a personal sat-nav.

I knocked on the door, instead of expecting to see chad behind the door I saw a different guy. He was slim and tall and had muscular arms. He had jet black hair and a mesmerising shade of brown in his eyes. And when he smiled his teeth were pearly white. Someone pinch me I'm dreaming!

I suddenly felt very small and girly. Oh don't blow your cool Sonny!

"Hi uh is Chad here? I was gonna meet him?" I blushed like a raspberry. The hot guy raised his eyebrows and turned to shout into his room.

"Chad! Your girlfriends here!" Wait girlfriend? Eurrgh

"Oh uh Chad's not my boyfriend, we are just uh-" Friends? Not even that.

"Co-workers," I finally spat out.

"Oh so no boyfriend?" He asked smiling sweetly at me. I shook my head to reply, my mouth had turned dry and I couldn't find the courage to speak.

"Well that's a shame, my names Jake," He offered his hands out and I shook it.

"Allison, but you can call me sonny," I giggled like a little girl.

"Hmm Sonny, interesting name, nice to meet you Sonny," he smiled at me again. Ahh I felt like fainting.

The trance I was in was broken when Chad finally came out. Oh why did he have to come? I wouldn't have minded standing here and staring at Jake all day.

"Oh hey Sonny, I think we should go to the practice room okay?" I wasn't really listening to him.

"Hmm yeah kay, fine with me,"

"Good," This time I didn't even reply. Jake waved at me and I waved back feeling like a total five year old again…

We went to the practice room that I had been to a few weeks ago. Or as Chad liked to call it- his room. I sat down and thought about Jake. He was so hot! And he was in Chad's dorm room!

"So what do we do?" Chad asked with a bored expression.

"Let's get to know each other I guess," I shrugged, this was awkward.

"Okay so…"

"So…"

"Tell me about your roommate Jake," I asked trying to sound casual. Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Why the sudden interest in Jake?"

"Oh you know, just interested, want to meet new people," I trailed off.

"Right, well I can confirm he's single," Oops maybe I was too straightforward to Chad.

"What makes you say I wanted to know that fact? Pfft," I replied feeling embarrassed, I certainly didn't want to have a girly conversation with Chad. This is something I should be doing with Kristen.

"Errm, I don't know, maybe it was the way you was drooling over him in the corridor," Chad chuckled.

"I was not drooling!" I glared at Chad. "But he is kind of hot!" I giggled. Oh no I did it again!

"Haha in your dreams, I am way more good looking than Jake Dean," Chad scoffed.

"You was like a giant dog, all over him!" I felt myself going tomato red.

"Did I just hear an insult?" I put my hand against my ear.

"Err- I meant a cute dog," He coughed. Cute? Is that the best he could come up with?

"Anyway why would you want to go out with a butthead like him?" Chad laughed again.

"Well you can talk all you like, what a hypocrite," I mumbled. Chad's smile turned to a frown.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Well someone tells me that you're a novice heartbreaker yourself," I replied.

"I nev-"

"Yeah according to practically everyone, you find it amusing to play with girls emotions huh? You know sometimes I think you care about yourself more than others," Chad's frown started to deepen. I guess he didn't like being served his own medicine.

"I'm not like that, half the girl I go out with a stupid and girly,"

"Oh is Chloe one of them?" I asked now sounding enraged.

Chad POV

I couldn't believe it, she was bringing Chloe into the conversation. Me and her were done ages ago.

"What's your problem? It's none of your business" I asked annoyed.

"It's every girls business to know that her boyfriend is caring, loving, supporting you know how would you like it if it was the other way around?" She challenged me.

"You know I've been through heartbreak and it's something a nice boyfriend wouldn't want their girlfriend to endure!"

"And as if I don't have problems of my own?"

"And that gives you an excuse to flounce around like an ass?"

Sonny tutted. I was too stunned for words. No one had spoken to me like that, and how dare she? Did she know I have difficulties like everyone else in this world? But I couldn't help feeling she was right.

"I hope that you make it up to her, really," Sonny got up to leave.

"You know sometimes it's not all about you," She said before walking out slowly.

I sunk back into the sofa sighing, so much for getting to know each other…

Sonny's POV

I left the room feeling extremely guilty. I just blurted the words out in a whir, not thinking straight. But it angered me, how Chad broke Chloe's heart, how many other girls lives has he destroyed? Maybe it was for the best I thought. I don't know.

* * *

-The next day-

Chad's POV

I woke up feeling very groggy, even though it was a Saturday; I still woke up at 7:30. So much for a lie in, all I could think about was yesterday. I had thought about what she said. And I decided it was time to fix my mistakes.

Sonny POV

-Later In the day-

* * *

I was sitting on my bed with a book in my hand. I decided today was going to be a lazy day. Only me and Chloe decided to stay indoors and laze about. There was a knock at the door, I reluctantly got up and shuffled over to the door.

It was Chad, and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. A bunch of pink tulips.

"Chad? What are doing here?" I asked confused

"Errm actually I need to see Chloe," He mumbled and looked down at the floor. Hey wait did he say Chloe? Oh my gosh he had finally come to his senses. Yes I am amazing! I raised my eyebrows at Chad, who was trying to avoid looking at me.

"Chloe you have a visitor!" I said in a singsong voice. "Oh and by the way, I'm sorry about yesterday, I kinda ruined it," I apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I get it," Chad replied. Wow what's up with Chad lately?

"You know if you want me to call off the bet I can, and you can go back to being a conceited-" I decided to leave it at that.

"No it's fine, this isn't because of the bet, I forgot about that," He shrugged. My jaw must of dropped. Oh Chad Dylan Cooper being nice?

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good,"

Chloe arrived at the door and I mouthed Good Luck to Chad.

Chad's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I was going to start being sappy. And it's all Sonny's fault. Chloe closed the door behind her and we stood in the empty hallway. I felt way out of my comfort zone, I awkwardly handed over the flowers to Chloe. She was standing there with a deadpan expression. She accepted the flowers.

"So why are you here? And what's with these?" She asked.

"Well I thought about what I did to you, and I know it's been so long," I sighed not able to get the right words out. Chloe crossed her arms looking bored.

"And I can't express how sorry I am," I pleaded. There was a dead silence. I looked into Chloe's eyes and hoped to see a sign, to show that she had forgiven me.

"So you thought you could waltz in with a bunch of flowers and it would all be better?" She sniffed. I didn't know what to say, all I can say is that I felt ashamed.

"Well, Chad, I forgive you," she smiled. I looked up, she looked happy. Really it was that easy? I was in shock. I gave her a surprised look, I couldn't believe it. I gingerly kissed her cheek. And walked back down the corridor.

"Oh and I almost forgot, tell Sonny to meet me in half an hour at my room," We both exchanged smiles although Chloe looked love-struck.

Wow she really digs me. But I'm not interested; I don't want her to get the wrong idea…

Sonny's POV

I sat on my bed pretending to read my book, even though I was waiting for Chloe to come back. I felt like doing a happy dance. I got the Chad Dylan Cooper to apologize, two weeks ago he was a conceited jerk I hated, and suddenly these days he's Mr Nice. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of the bet.

Chloe walked in looking flushed. I raised my eyebrows and nudged her. Trying to sound casual I asked her.

"So what did Chad want?" Pointing towards the tulips.

"I don't know Sonny, the weirdest thing just happened, Chad apologized to me!" She exclaimed.

"What? Never!" I replied sounding shocked.

"I know right, what's gotten into him lately, it seems a bit strange to apologize almost a year later," She bit her lip and looked at the flowers.

"Well you know people can change," Yeah I could hope, but we are in reality. We sat there in silence, I was thinking about my ex-boyfriend. I wonder if he would ever apologize to me. Yeah right, he was a finally broke the silence.

"Erm Chad said something about you meeting him in half an hour at his dorm room?"

"Oh yeah, guess it's time to really knuckle down on that script," I gave her a small smile. I glanced down at my watch. 20 minutes left, better get changed out of my pyjamas. Oh my gosh Chad saw me in my pyjamas. Oh well not like he cared… I got changed and tied my hair in a messy bun, grabbing my bag and saying goodbye to Chloe I walked out. So much for my lazy day…

As I walked down the corridor I gasped. If I was going to chad's room that meant I could see Jake, possibly. I stopped and had a mini panic attack. In my bag I got out my compact mirror and lip-gloss tube. Rasperry Ripple- my all-time favourite lip gloss. I applied it to my lips and hastily made my hair look presentable. In a natural, I'm-not-trying-to-impress way. After all the faffing about just too impress a guy I finally found myself in front of Chad's dorm room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was relieved to find that Jake was the one to answer the door.

"Oh hi, looking for Chad again?" He asked leaning against the door frame, his muscles were on show. Sigh! I tried not to hallucinate.

"Unfortunately yeah," I giggled.

"Chad, Sonny's at the door!" Jake shouted towards his room. Yay! He remembered my name!

"I'm coming!" He replied. I waited for Chad to come, to my surprise Jake didn't leave. There was an akward atmosphere lingering in the air.

"So, Sonny can I ask you something?" He finally broke the silence and looked up into my eyes. I looked straight back into his feeling awestruck.

"Uh, yeah sure go ahead," I encouraged him.

"Well I was wondering, if you're okay with it, would you like to get a coffee with me?" He blurted out in one go. _Wow! He just asked me out! On a coffee date!_ And I thought he was just going to be a long term crush! I felt a rush of excitement rush within me. Chad had appeared at the door. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. I thought about Jake, how he broke my heart, and how I'd vowed I wouldn't have a relationship for the time being. I wanted to reject it, but it seemed rude. Who said It would turn into anything serious? I would just be really cautious.

"Actually don't worr-"

"No I'd love to, when are you free?" I interrupted him, this was a chance I wasn't gonna miss.

"Erm what about after you're finished with Chad?" He winked at me. I giggled like a little girl. Chad rolled his eyes and tapped at his watch.

"Yeah that's fine with me, I'll meet you outside the girls dorm?" He nodded and gave another wink before I said goodbye. _Wow! I've got a date!_

* * *

You're probably not happy about Sonny getting a date, but have an open mind and read on. :)

Please review, you may be mentioned in the next few chapters.

Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex

Pinksocksrule-xo


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading do far! xo**

* * *

" Sonny? Sonny ?" Chad clicked his fingers in front of my face. I had almost forgotten that he was next to me. He was smirking like usual, sometime I wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

"What are you gawping at?" I muttered crossing my arms against my chest.

"Wow, you've got it bad," he chuckled before leading me to the practice room we were in yesterday.

"Pfft, you're just jealous that he's cute and you're not," I replied.

"Yeah and I just saw a pig fly!" He said running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah and now you've ruined your 'precious' hair," I mimicked. He consciously patted his hair and looked glared at me.

"Well when he runs 10 miles from you, don't make me say I told you so," He chuckled again.

"Okay, I have better things to do then argue with you," I threw my hands up exasperated.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"okay were doing it again!," I shook my head.

"You started it!"

"Well now I'm finishing it, and I'll think you'll find that you said good first!" "You know this arguing is tiring me out," I sighed.

"Can't keep up?" He grinned at me.

I let out a small scream and walked into the practice room, feeling like I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Behind me I could feel Chad laughing, even if he was doing it in his head.

I flopped onto the sofa and Chad came over to sit down next to me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked with a bored expression. When we are not arguing, there's pretty much nothing else to talk about. Well Chad likes to talk about himself.

"Well you know we've gotta start practising the script together some day," He pointed to the script in his hand.

"Fine, practice it is," We went through most of it I couldn't really concentrate because I was too focused on Chad's eyes, why is it they always made me go funny inside? The endless pools of sparkling blue,everytime I looked into them I froze and they sent a shiver down my spine . I tried so hard to avoid them, Oh darn it, how am I going to perform with him if I can't look into his eyes. I'm in trouble!

My worried thoughts were cut off by Chad's voice.

"So want to practice the last page?" Really? Why bring it up?

"Stop being a weirdo," I shivered and he looked remotely confused, then he grinned at me.

"What? You know you want to kiss me!" he nudged me.

"Er guess what? I just saw a pig flying too, guess there's a lot of them around today,"

"Don't deny it,"

"I'm not Chad,"

"Are,"

"Not,"

"Are,"

"Not,"

"Are,"

"Why are you so desperate to kiss me? Hmm I'm getting the feeling that someone is getting a slight urge to kiss me"

I laughed in his face,Before I knew what I was doing I leant forward right into his face, we were centimetres apart. How does this make you feel Chad? To my surprise Chad didn't lean back, we stayed fixated onto each other's expressions.

For some reason I didn't pull back either, and once again I felt myself being lost in those pools of sparkling blue again.

Suddenly I sprang back into reality when my phone moo'd. Yes I have a mooing ringtone! Chad gave me an are-you-serious? look and I just shrugged.

The caller ID showed my Mom. Before I answered it I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door.

"Later Chad," I gave him a causal wave and left.

Chad's POV

Sonny left me to ponder about what on earth just happened. Before I know it I find myself being lost in Sonny's eyes. I joked about wanting to kiss her, although it wasn't true. And she leant forward, but did she mean it in an intimidating or flirty way? Either way, I don't like her, I never will, on the other hand, like I said before Sonny's falling for the Chaddy! If I had known better, you could say we shared a 'moment' Pfft what was I thinking? Course not!

I decided there was nothing else to do so I walked back to my dorm room, feeling slightly freaked out.

Sonny's POV

I hastily answered the phone ringing in my hand.

"Hey Mum! What's up?" I asked happy to hear her voice.

"Hey baby! I just wanted to check up on how you're doing, I got your text congratulations on getting the part!"

"Thanks mum, well obviously im working hard as usual ,blah,blah,blah did you know Chad Dylan Cooper goes here?" My mum gasped.

"The Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Um yeah, he's in my year and he's doing the lead parts with me,"

"You're working with Mackenzie falls, Oh my gosh you lucky thing!"

"Calm down Mom, it's not like he's a god," My mum sounded like she was hallucinating down the phone. Mackenzie Falls was her all-time favourite drama show. She never misses an episode.

"Well let me know if you hook up, huh?"

"Ewww Mum! That's gross, as if," I shuddered in disgus.

"What? Isn't he a charmer?" I could hear her sigh.

"Actually quite the opposite, he's an egotistic jerk, and please Mom NEVER bring that subject up again!" I groaned.

"Fine, fine! I promise, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh guess what, I've got a coffee date!" I cheered down the phone. My mum didn't sound as excited for me on the other end.

"A date? Are you sure about this honey?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

""Well are you sure you're ready to go out with guys after what happened with Chase?" She whispered the last word and my stomach started to flip. But I was determined to not let it get to me.

"Mom, me and him are over, period, and I've thought about, I'm ready, why should Chase take over my whole life, I'm not gonna let him get to me," I sighed.

"that's good, just be careful okay honey?"

"Always mum, love you,"

"Love you too!" I hung up the phone smiling. Chase was not gonna take over my whole life. I looked at my watch and realised that it was nearly time for my date. Can't wait!

A couple of hours later I skipped back to my room (not literally). All the girls were in doing homework or if you're Tawni, admiring yourself in your hand mirror. They all looked up at me curiously.

"What are you so smiley about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I don't know why?" I blushed. Rachel shrugged and went back to doing her homework.

"H! Now you're humming!" She pointed her finger at me. I put my hands up

"Soooorrry!" I replied.

"Wait where have you been? You've been gone ages," Zora asked. I started to get even redder.

"What that's not just smiling and humming, that's boy smiling and humming! Who asked you out?" Rachel added. Wow am I that easy to read?

"Well, if you must know, JAKE!"

"Jake who?"

"Jake, I don't know his second name, but he's really cute!" I replied excited.

"Okay then, what did you do?"

"Well, he asked me out for a coffee when I went to Chad's dorm room, he's Chad's roommate," I replied. Suddenly Tawni gasped.

"You don't mean Jake Bell?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know, I guess so,"

"Yep, he's Chad's roommate, you can't go out with him!"

"What why?"

"Because he's a jerk, my friend went out with him before he came to CPA, he dumped her and it wasn't pretty, her face broke out and she started wearing POLYESTER PANTS!" She looked at me in terror.

"Look, I doubt anything is gonna happen between Jake and me," I shrugged.

"Let me guess, he asked you out on a second day and you said no,"

"Yeah!"

"That's how it starts! You say no and he turns on the Charm!"

"Wow, this is the longest conversation you've had with me all week," I grinned at Tawni, she scowled at me.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and went back to looking a herself.

"Why did you say no?" Rachel asked confused.

"Oh I don't know, I don't really wanna date boys now," I shrugged remembering the conversation had with my mum earlier.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Curiously I opened it and found there was no one there. Confused I was about to close the door again when I noticed a card on the floor. It had a heart motif on the front. I opened it to find a message inside.

Hey Sonny, it was nice meeting you, any chance we could go out tonight? From Jake,

Oooh another date! I looked at the card and thought deeply. Tawni warned me that he could mess with me, did I want to take the risk? Oh who was I kidding, you only live once. I smiled and walked back inside.

"Who was that Sonny?" Chloe asked.

"Guessing by that stupid grin on you're face, your lover boy was here right?" Lucy nudged me. I blushed yet again. I held up the card and they all looked at me intriguingly.

"And there's the charm!" Tawni tutted.

"Oh, why would you care anyway? Huh? You care about me!"

"No I don't!" She protested. "Well I just look out for my friends that's all," She mumbled staring down at the ground.

"Friends? Aww Tawni! I'm glad you like me again!" I hugged her while she tried to swat me away. At that moment my phone rang. It was an unknown number but I still picked it up.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Jake," Said a familiar voice. I looked at the girls and mouthed Its Jake!

"So have you changed your mind?"

"Hmm about tonight?"

"Hang up the phone!" Tawni pestered me.

"Yeah, thanks for the card it was sweet, okay I'll go with you,"

"Great, pick you up at six," He replied and hung up the phone. Tawni gave me an evil, disapproving look.

"What you do that for?" She asked.

"Well I doubt Jake would do anything horrible to me, I'll go on this date and see how it goes,"

"Yeah, whatever, when your heart lays shattered on the floor in a million pieces, remember Tawni Hart doesn't vacuum!" She said dramatically before flouncing out of the room. I exchanged a confused look with the girls.

"Don't think she's jealous do you?" Lucy asked.

"Naa, I think she's trying actually trying to be nice, which Is weird…" Zora added.

Chad's POV

I was in my room trying eating dinner. The perks of being the greatest actor of our generation are that I don't have to walk to the dinner hall! Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Where is he?" A blonde girl burst in. It was Tawni or as I liked to call her blondie.

"What do you want?"

"Where's your idiot friend?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked exasperated.

"Jake! You know the one that's going out with Sonny tonight!" She exhaled.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked

"Jake, Sonny, Date, Tonight!" She replied scowling at me.

"Date, Sonny, Tonight James?" I asked confused.

"I don't know!"

"Look when you see him, tell him to back off of Sonny,"

"Why do you want him to back off of Sonny?"

"Why are you wearing a bib?" She pointed to my Bib; I can't risk getting food on my shirt!

"You jealous?" I asked.

"No I have my own bib!" She scowled.

"Not of the Bib! Sonny!" I replied frustrated.

"No, im trying to protect her, why do you want him to back off Sonny?" She asked me.

"I never said I did," I stuttered nervously, I hated being put on the spot.

"Oh your lips say I don't care but your eyes say I do care" She glared in my face before strutting out. That girl was crazy.

Anyway Sonny's going on another date with Jake? Why should I care anyway? Blondie is messed up in the head. And why would she think that I would help her? I shrugged off the issue and went back to eating my rack of lamb.

Sonny's POV

It was nearly 7pm. Time for my date! Inside I was so excited; it's been a long time since I've dated a guy. I was getting ready and the girls were helping me pick an outfit.

5 minutes later Jake appeared at the door with a single red rose. He was so romantic. We chose to go to the arcade and had a blast. I beat him at very game. I am very competitive! I had an awesome time. A few hours later I happily skipped back to my dorm room, just in time for my curfew. I felt literally like I was on cloud nine.

~ The next morning~

"Sonny, I think these are for you!" Lucy yelled while I was in the bathroom. What was for me? I hurried out of the bathroom to see Lucy holding a bouquet of flowers. I gasped in amazement.

"I found these waiting outside, strangely, I guess there for you?" Lucy explained handing over the flowers. I blushed and thought of Jake, he was so sweet!

Tawni walked in and looked at me questionably. "Wow even more charm," She muttered. "I thought I told Chad to tell him to back off," She mumbled discreetly even though I heard every word. Wow Tawni went to the trouble to find Jake herself?

I glanced back at the flowers ignoring Tawni's disapproving glares. I found a note planted in bouquet. I giggled and pulled it out.

Hey, I'm sorry if I've hurt you before but I saw you yesterday and realised that you are the one, Please take me back Tawni, love Jake.

My mind froze and I mentally re-read the note. I couldn't believe my eyes, my heart sank and I could feel my throat tighten.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Rachel came up to me, I wasn't paying any attention and I knew my eyes were becoming glassy. Rachel gave me a confused look and peered down at the note crumpled in my hand. I could see her reading it and she looked up and gave me a sympathetic look. I turned away and sat on my bed.

Tawni walked into the room and looked at me and then the flowers. She turned to Rachel.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Read this," Rachel thrusted the note into Tawni's hand. Tawni sighed.

"Sonny, I don't know what to say," She shrugged.

"How about I told you so," I chuckled sarcastically as the tears started to fall down my face. She went up and sat down next to me. She awkwardly placed a hand on my shoulder and patted it.

"Are you trying to comfort me?"

"Uh yes," She mumbled. "Can I be done now?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes," I sighed. She removed her hand then stood up and chucked the flowers on the floor, I winced as she stomped on them with rage before throwing the remains in the bin.

"As if I'd ever get back with him, toad," She muttered.

"Hey do you want me to get revenge?" Zora's eyes glinted. Which only meant one thing- she was already hatching up an evil plan.

"No it's fine Zora, trust me," I bent my head down.

"Are you sure? I am the master of pranks," She cackled. It was actually quite creepy.

"I'm sure," I confirmed. Suddenly Lucy's face lit up, almost like a light bulb. She gave me a grin.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"You know revenge isn't a bad idea," She raised her eyebrows and I could see her thinking hard.

"Guys, I've already said, I don't want-"

"No, this is a different kind of revenge, what do we say we make him regret what he's done?" I frowned, what could she be up to?

"I'm listening," I indicated.

"Well, what if Tawni accepted his offer…" Tawni's face dropped and she opened her mouth to protest, but Lucy stopped her.

"Listen to me first!" She snapped and Tawni leant back.

"We get Sonny to go on a fake date and make him jealous; he'll be so surprised to see that you've moved on so quickly!" Lucy looked proud at the idea she just though up. I must admit, it wasn't a bad plan.

"Yeah I get it, make him get a taste of rejection himself," Rachel replied. I thought it out in my head and frowned.

"But how are we gonna get him to ask me out again, so I can reject him?" I sniffed wiping away my tears.

"Well that parts easy, we make Tawni the worst date ever, and we make you look really pretty," She exclaimed like it was obvious.

"Hey! Sonny can't possibly look prettier than me," She pouted.

"Yeah whatever, but another problem, how do we get Sonny a fake date? And for tonight?" Chloe pointed out.

I frowned; this could put the whole plan off. I thought deep and hard, as so did the others.

"Aha! I know just the person," I grinned. Time to show Jake what I'm made of…

* * *

**So you can guess what happens next I guess? Well you would if you've watched SWAC of dating. ;)**

** Anyway, please review, you may be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**

**pinksocksrule-xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for reading so far, i really hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC (btw, i'm getting tired of doing this,lol)**

* * *

Chad's POV

I was in my room reading through my latest pile of fan mail. A whole sack dedicated to me. I opened a few and read them, occasionally chuckling. These girls were so petty, they couldn't resist me. Oh Chad, im your biggest fan, blah blah blah, Chad I love you! Chad Dylan Cooper you are my world!

Yuck, I wanted to be sick. The price that came with fame was that I was always the centre of attention, and I loved it. Who wouldn't want girls swooning over them day and night? Although the thought of girls having CDC shrines and Mackenzie Falls posters in their room was a little creepy. Ah who cares?

At that moment Sonny burst in. Ugh what did she want?

"You know there's this thing called knocking," I muttered.

"Yeah, and I don't care," She replied.

"And what if I happened to be changing, would you mind then?" I smirked my eyes glinting at her; Sonny avoided my gaze and blushed like a tomato. I laughed.

"Sorry," She frowned sheepishly. I loved how I could manipulate her so easily.

"Yeah what do you want Munroe? I have a massage at three," I pointed to my watch. She gave me a strange look and sighed inwardly.

"I'm here to ask a favour," she replied reluctantly. I immediately became more interested.

"Ooh you've come here for my help," I grinned.

"Yeah don't rub it in, so are you in?" She glared at me.

"Hmm, depends," I replied walking slowly around the room. Sonny groaned at me.

"Just listen first, I need a fake date for tonight," She said with a serious expression.

"A fake date? Why? I thought you were dating Jake," I replied.

"Well you're idiot friend dumped me over Tawni and hasn't even told me yet!" she poked me on the shoulder.

"Okay he's not an idiot, why does everyone say that?"

"Because he is an idiot!" She screamed. Oh Stressy.

"Right, so why should I help you?" I questioned her.

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"I don't know, please just say yes!" she replied exasperated.

"Sonny Munroe, do I hear begging?" i put my hand against my ear.

She rolled her eyes and replied. "I am not begging, especially to you Chad!" "I have standards you know," She sneered.

"Um did you want me to help you or not?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, well?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Fine, I'll do it," I smirked. She gave me a suspicious look.

"What?"

"That was easier than I thought it would be," she shrugged.

"So?" I replied.

"Whatever,"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Fine!"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good!"

Sonny's POV

So I managed to persuade Chad, without any bribery. Which was weird, to say the least. Anyway time to put Rachel's genius plan into action. I've gotta admit, this was better than sitting at home, sobbing while eating ice-cream. From now I wasn't gonna have boys mess with me.

* * *

Chad's POV

4 hours later I found myself walking into the restaurant with Sonny. Why did I agree to do this? I winced, if the paparazzi found out, I had some serious questions to answer.

"You know I'm putting my reputation on the line doing this," I moaned. Sonny gave me a funny look.

"You was the one who agreed to do this remember?" Sonny replied twirling her hair, to be honest she looked…nice tonight. Her hair down in curls and she was wearing a purple dress that went up to her knees. Oh my gosh did I say she was pretty? If I did I was lying.

"A little fancy for a fake date don't you think?" I pointed to her dress.

"Whatever, it's my secret weapon," She grinned. I rolled my eyes, bored already.

"Wait, what do you mean you're putting your reputation on the line?" She referred to our past conversation.

"Wait, you think I'm not good enough for you?" I could see her erupting inside. Oh dear…

"Yes technically speaking," I Shrugged knowing this would really wind her up.

"Oh really? I mean who actually would want to go out with you?" She sneered.

"Well, thousands of girls around the world," I replied. Her jaw dropped and if looks could kill…

"Well Chad, reality check, I will never go out for real with a self-centred conceited, stupid guy like you!" She continued to rant at me all the way to the entrance of the restaurant. I completely zoned out.

"Ugh, quick hold my hand," she hissed in my ear. We had arrived into the restaurant, to be honest it was quite tacky, not what I'm used to anyway, Jake doesn't have any taste!

"I'm not holding your hand!" I protested.

"Yes you are," Her eyes widened. So I slipped my hand into hers. I was mentally cringing.

"This is only happening once," I stated.

"Agreed,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Now smile like you mean it," She whispered and we both walked in grinning like a bunch of idiots. The things I do for Munroe…

Sonny's POV

We sat down at a table and I picked a place right in Jake's view. Chad still hand his hand in mine when we were sitting. I could see Jake looking shifty and slightly uncomfortable; Tawni was obviously working her magic.

"Chad! Put your arm around me,"

"What?" He responded.

"I said, put your arm around me," I mumbled trying to keep on smile on my face. My eyes were discreetly fixed on Jake. He had noticed my and Chad and his jaw dropped. Ha didn't like the sight of that did he?

Chad's POV

I did as Sonny said and put my arm around her, she leaned in which caught me by surprise. I shifted about; I was way out of my comfort zone. Sonny was too busy looking at Jake and Tawni to realise the awkward atmosphere surrounding us. I peered around the restaurant

"Oh my gosh, he's looking at us!" She squealed. I seriously don't get girls.

"Wow, do you want a cookie?" I cooed sarcastically.

"Shut up!" She leaned in closer to me. I could smell her sweet perfume and strawberry shampoo. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I like the feeling of her cuddling me. Eww I just did not say that!

"Chad you look constipated, relax for goodness sake, I don't bite," Sonny muttered. I gave her a funny look and relaxed my shoulders.

"This is nice in theory," Sonny said.

"We make a good couple…hypothetically," I was confused by what I had said. I watched what Jake and Tawni were doing with Sonny. It was quite amusing; Jake looked like he wanted to die. Blondie was close to pouncing on him.

"Oh he texted me!" Sonny squealed again. "He wants me back!"

"Already?" I frowned.

Sonny's POV

Before I could reply to Chad, I saw two people come up to our table. It was Nico and Grady, my two good friends from my Drama class. They were both best friends and incredibly funny, even though I've been at Condor for a few weeks, they were like my brothers.

"Well,well,well," Nico looked at both us of with beady eyes. We both jumped apart.

"Are you guys on a date?" Grady's eyes bored into us.

"It's fake," I explained with a grin.

"Oh, so why didn't you ask one of us to be your fake date?" Grady questioned me.

"Obviously she doesn't think we're good enough to be her fake date," Nico added.

"Yeah either one of us would of made a much better fake date than chip drama pants over here,"

Chad glared back. "I don't think so,"

"Yeah Chip!" Nico replied.

"Okay can we talk about this later?" I cut in annoyed.

"Okay but just so you know, I've been in three, four, five fake relationships, I could of helped you with your little fake date," Nico stated.

Jake came over. Oh no this is all going downhill!

"So, this is a fake date?" Jake asked. I leaned back into Chad and he put his arm back around me.

"Noooo, this is a real date, as real as can be!" I giggled nervously.

"Oh so you're lying to us?" Grady asked. We pulled apart again.

"So you're lying to me?" Jake asked confused. My head was all over the place, I glanced over at Tawni, who looked at me with the same desperate look as me. I leaned back again into Chad.

"No, would I do this if I was on a fake date?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I can't believe I'm doing this!

I leaned into Chad and I crashed my lips onto his. Chad looked surprised, but then kissed me back. This was not happening to me! I thought. For a moment I lost all my senses and my brain was bouncing up and down. I felt like I was in heaven.

We pulled apart and I looked around the table to see a shocked audience. I looked back at Chad; his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Jake's jaw had dropped to practically the floor.

"Oh! That settles it, I must have you back," Jake said. "Tawni!" He ushered her over. She skipped over. Jake started to tap on his phone.

"Check your phone," He said. I got up.

"Oh no, you are not dumping her for me, cause I'm dumping you," I crossed my arms and stood next to Tawni.

"Oh no, you can't dump me, I don't get dumped, I dump from a distance," He replied making no sense at all.

"Not this time," Tawni replied

"Yeah cause now you're getting dumped, up close!" I replied

"Well what do you want, like an apology or something?" He scoffed. Grady and Nico got up, Jake surprisingly looked intimated by them.

"Yes," Nico said simply. Jake looked towards Chad.

"Come on dude, back me up here," He asked him. Chad stretched his arms.

"Sorry you're on your own this time," He shrugged.

"I cannot believe that I thought you were cool," Grady tutted. Nico gave a confused glance at Jake.

"Since when did you think he was cool?"

"I don't know, I just thought he was cool," Grady shrugged.

"I should go," Jake mumbled.

"Yeah, you should, and remember NEVER to mess with a girl again," I threatened him. He backed away and slowly walked out the restaurant, followed by Nico and Grady.

"Well my work is done here," Tawni giggled before strutting out as she always does. I sighed and sat back down opposite Chad.

* * *

Chad's POV

"I always knew you wanted to kiss me," I smirked.

"What are you talking about? That was called acting," She replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? What about the other day?" I was referring to when Sonny unexpectedly leaned forward before her phone rang, when we were in the practice room. Sonny gave me a funny look.

"What do you mean?" She asked obviously not remembering.

"Never mind, you still kissed me!" I chuckled changing the subject.

"Like I said it was acting, you know? Like when were gonna kiss in the performance?" She explained.

Yeah right," I muttered smirking.

"Yeah, think of it like… a practice," She thought up.

"Practice?" I raised my eyebrows, she nodded back innocently.

"Yep, now I know you're an awful kisser," She giggled. I frowned.

"Says you, you taste like fish," I replied. Her smile disappeared. But it appeared again when she said.

"Whatever, just remember I will NEVER like you,"

"Good, cause I don't want you to," I replied dismissively.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good!"

I walked lingered outside the restaurant, thinking about what a weird night I've had. Mostly about the conversation Chad and I had.

* * *

When I said he was an awful kisser I was lying. I almost melted when it happened. I still can't believe it happened, I can't believe I made it happen. I blushed reminiscing the moment. I lightly touched my lips were Chad's had met mine. All I could think was wow.

But I was still a bit disappointed when chad said I taste like fish. I hope he was joking…

"Sonny!" Tawni shouted over to me, she was in sitting in the back of Chad's car. Did I mention Chad can drive? And he's only gone and bought a really flash sports car. What a show off.

I walked over and sat in the back along with Tawni. We high fived each other and giggled. That plan worked a treat!

"You know Sonny, you owe me one," Chad said.

"Yeah Yeah, I know," I sighed. Knowing Chad he'd probably make me do something really stupid.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You owe me 10 bucks," he said looking into the mirror.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For winning the bet duh,"

"Oh yeah? What did you actually do that was nice?" I challenged him.

"I apoligized, I went on a date with you, and I let you in my car, not many people get the chance to sit in my baby you know," He explained. I rolled me eyes.

"Fine you win," I mumbled. He looked into the mirror and gave me a fake smile.I opened my purse and grabben a ten dollar before handing it over to Chad.

"Thank-you!" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine!"

"Fine,"

Tawni looked at me with a what-are-you-doing? Face. I smiled weakly and shrugged my shoulders. Everyone thinks me and Chad are a little weird, to say the least.

We arrived back at CPA and me and Tawni made our way over to our room, while Chad was left to 'inspect' his precious little baby.

"Listen Tawni, I wanna say something," I started. We were walking through the remotely quiet hallways.

"Yeah go ahead," she indicated.

"Well I just wanna say thanks Tawni, it means a lot today, what you did, I couldn't of done it without you," Tawni looked up at me and smiled, a warm, freindly,heartfelt smile.

"And I wanna say something to," she replied. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry, really sorry, I shouldn't have accused you of anything, it was stupid, youb deserve that part Sonny," I beamed in delight at Tawni. She said sorry!

"This doesn't happen often Sonny, so don't take it for granted," she sighed before saying.

"I was wrong, your not that bad Sonny, and remember, the next time a guy crushes you're heart , send him to Tawni Hart!" She grinned. I smiled back and gave her a massive bear hug. Tawni tried to pull away but I kept a firm grip on her.

"Er Sonny, I have a bubble" She moved her arms up and down beside her.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. "I'm a hugger," I shrugged.

"Okay, but if you ever do that, I might never talk to you again," she said shuddering. I nodded and we arrived at our dorm room.

"Hey! How did it go?" Lucy jumped up.

"Let's just say Jake was begging to take hrr back," Tawni winked.

"That will show him huh?" Lucy replied.

"You now know Sonny, you never mess with a girls feelings," Rachel added.

"Yeah we'll always have your back no matter what," Zora said. Wow I had some truly amazing freinds.

"Thanks guys, you're the best," I held out my arms and they all came over to hug me even Tawni. Life at the moment felt really great...

Chad's POV-

How am I an awful kisser? Funny, every girl I've been with has never complained.

* * *

-2 months later-

Sonny's POV.

"Sonny!" Lucy shouted as she walked into our room.

"Yeah," I mumbled inbetween bites of my chocolate bar.

"We have a meeting in 5," she replied. I sat up on my bed.

"A meeting,why?"

"I don't know, we will never know if you don't get off you're butt now," she indicated.

"Ugh fine," I groaned grabbing my bag and walking out.

We arrived at the assembly hall; It was unusual only because this meeting was unscheduled. What could it be about?

Lucy and I walked in to find all of our year sitting down. We took our places near Rachel, Zora, Chloe, Tawni and Kristen.

"Thank-you for coming everyone, we have some very exciting news to share with you," Miss Willow said, she was our director of studies teacher. I sat up in my seat wanting to know what exactly the news was.

"Everyone at CPA has been working exceptionally hard this year, with the gala and especially this year group with your exams." Miss Willow paused.

"So we have given you the wonderful opportunity to go on a skiing trip in Austria!" Miss clapped her hands. Excited sounds of chatter filled the air. I looked at my friends and they were all grinning back. This sounded fun!

"Now, we managed to rope in a few sponsors and the trip is Free! Everything will be paid for, so as long as you have a passport and all the necessary documents, you can go!" She finished.

Wow! A skiing trip in Austria! I have never been skiing.

Miss Willow told us the boring details, like behaviour issues blah blah blah. And we were then free to go. Me and the girls walked out talking about how amazing this trip was going to be.

We arrived at our room. And we all whooped and cheered.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Chloe squealed.

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna get to ski," Rachel added.

"It will be a blast!" Zora grinned.

"Group hug!" I yelled and we all piled on the floor in a heap.

"I can't wait!" I yelled again.

**So what do you think of this Chapter? I really want to know what your favourite Chapter is so far. And how can i make this story better? Please review! I love you all, **

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyhey! It's the skiing trip chapter, Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Sonny's POV

There was a knock at the door so we were all forced to pull apart. I volunteered to go and answer and to my dismay, I found Chad. Who looked slightly agitated.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms against my chest.

The annoyed look disappeared from his face and was replaced by a smirk.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you peasants some news," he replied letting himself in. I groaned and followed him back into the room. Everyone had a fixed glare on chad, apart from chloe who was frowning.

"Go on then, your majesty," I repllied sarcastiacally.

"Well Mrs Willow wanted me to tell you that you..." He wrinkled his nose.

"Peasants," He Continued. "Are our buddies,"

"What?" We all replied shocked at the same time.

"Yes, one boy dorm and one girl dorm get paired together, blah blah blah," Chad said waving his hand.

"Since when?" I asked suspicious

"Since Mrs Willow said so!" Chad replied exasperated pointing to the sheet he was holding.

"Why would she wanna put us through that pain?" Rachel shook her head.

"Something about bonding, blah blah," He replied ignoring Rachel's comment.

"Who would wanna spend a week with you ass-holes," Tawni scowled.

Chad pretended to be offended.

"You know, you should count yourselves lucky. Not everyone gets to spend time with CDC" he smirked and lifted his collar.

"Aww yes we are all dying in your presence!" I put one hand on my forhead and pretended to faint. Chad chuckled, amused at our expense. I hated this.

"What are you doing here anyway?' Tawni questioned him.

"Duh, announcing the news,like I was told to,"

"Really? Cause something tells me, you and you're drama snob freinds seem pretty excited. To be in our company," I questioned Chad as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Ha, yes absouloutly delighted, I better get going,"

"Yeah unless you wanna try on dresses and put on makeup, I suggest you get lost," lucy pointed to the door.

"Yeah I'll leave you to play with your barbie dollies," he mimicked a childs voice.

I walked towards the door and opened it.

"What are you like 5?" I shook my head.

"I'm more mature then you!"

"Says the guy that runs like a girl, I smirked. He looked at me in shock,

"Yeah I know your dirty little secret, and I'm gonna hold it against you," I gave him a threatening look. He backed away slightly.

"CDC does not run like a girl," he scoffed.

"Do'"

"Don't,"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Okay shutup, I don't have time for this!" I snapped rubbing my temples.

"Good,"

'Good,"

"Fine,"

"What did I just say Chad?"

"Whatever, peace out sucka's! He shouted before strolling off.

I shook my head. Yay one week with the Drama snobs. Not to mention Jake...

* * *

-Two Weeks Later-

Sonny's POV

Christmas was just around the corner, so this trip was just perfect to set the mood. Today was the day we were leaving to go to Austria. Inside me I did a little happy dance.

"Okay everyone gather round," Miss Willow clapped her hands. I grabbed my suitcase and rollled it towards her along with everyone.

"Okay listen up, it won't be long beofre we board the planen," Everyone whooped, sounding relieved, we had been standing around in this stuffy airport for what seemed like hours.

"So I want you to get with you're buddies now and you will be with them for the rest of the trip as of now," Miss said sternly. And after more boring talk about behaviour, setting examples and reputations she dismissed us.

"Looks like there's no backing out from this now," I mumbled.

"You've got that right!" I jumped at the sound of Chad speaking behind me. I turned round.

"Do you always have to creep around like that?"

"I don't have to, but I will anyway," He gave me a grin. I scowled before turning back round trying to ignore him and. I got out my phone and pretended to be busy, just so he would'nt bother me.

"Okay everyone! We are now ready to board the plane!" Miss Appleton ushered us all towards the plane. I followed behind the girls.

I walked up the plane aisle and looked around.

"Wow this is amazing!" I gasped.

"It's a plane Sonny," Chad replied amused.

"I know that," I snapped. The plane was kitted out with comfortable looking seats, drink machines and personal TV's. This was a lot more glam than what I was used to.

"Eh what a dump," Chad shook his head in disgust. My jaw dropped.

"What? This is like a hotel, not a bloody plane!"

"Meh,I've had better," Chad shrugged. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking through the plane. Somehow me and Chad had lost the rest of the group.

When I finally caught up with them everyone was already sitting down in their favoured was 2 people in each row.

"Hey could've of saved a place for me," I pouted.

"Sorry,you were too busy arguing with Chad," Zora pointed out.

"No I wasn't! Where am I gonna sit?" I sighed looking around.

"Guess you'll have to sit next to Chad," Lucy shrugged.

"What? You expect me to spend 10 hours with Chad?" I widened my eyes in horror.

"Well, looks like you've got no choice!" A familair voice said behind me. Ugh Chad!

"Whatever,10 hours, I can cope!" I breathed in and out releasing my fustration.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I walked to the empty row behind where everyone else was sitting. Chad sat in the window seat and I sat next to him.

After 20 minutes, one of the flight attendants announced that we were about to take off. My stomach flipped just thinking about it.

Yes I was scared, very scared. I fastened my seatbelt and leant back in my chair. Biting my fingernails nervously. I heard Chad chuckle beside me.

"You nervous Munroe?"

"What? No,Pssh," I replied my voice going high.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be scared about, I mean it's not like were gonna crash and die or anything," Chad said smugly.

"Shutup!" I said slapping his arm.

"Ow!" He replied rubbing his arm.

"Diva!" He said in a singsong voice. I ignored him and closed my eyes, saying a silent prayer.

"You're scared aren't you?" Chad's voice softened. I opened one eye and squinted back at Chad.

"Well a little," I replied biting my lip.

Chad let out another laugh. "Don't worry, I'll let you hold my hand," He cooed sarcastically

I groaned. For a mintue there I thought Chad was actually being nice. Then he always has to go and ruin the moment.

"I'll pass thanks," I replied wrinkling my nose. I plugged in my Ipod and put my headphones on. Hoping that my music would calm me down.

Chad's POV

I peered over my shoulder to see Sonny leaning back in her seat grabbing the arm rests vigorously, as if she was holding on for a her life. Her face turned a bright shade of red.

Couldn't help but laugh at how funny she looked. Stupid Cute.

"Are you constipating or something? You know we've barely left the gorund," I laughed.

"Shutup!" She replied not opening her eyes. The plane slowly left the ground it leaned upwards. Sonny queitly whimpered. For some reason my heart sank looking at her. I hated to see her scared. Then suddenly my hand reached over to Sonny and grabbed her hand.

I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I didn't let go. I gave her hand a small squeeze to comfort her.

Sonny looked suprised, she still had her eyes closed but I could feel how tense she was. But she relaxed in my grip.

Sonny's POV

I knew I was making a total fool out of myself in front of Chad, but I didn't care. I was too scared and Chad's snide remarks didn't help at all.

When the plane tipped upwardsi felt someones hand take mine and squeeze it. For a moment I was shocked, not quite believing Chad was comforting me. It felt strange, but not a bad strange. I sort of...liked it. I tried to shake the weird thoughts out of my head, but the feeling of Chad's hand on kept them in.

As the plane started to move in an steady pace, I opened my eyes and gave a weak smile at Chad.

I consiously removed my hand from Chad's touch. The atmosphere suddenly turned very awkward and realisation swept through me.

I just held Chad Dylan Coopers hand.

I shifted my eyes around the plane, feeling slightly paranoid. I coughed clearing my throat.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Chad again sarcastically smirking smugly. I rolled my eyes and buried my face In a magazine my beetroot face.

For the rest of the journey we sat in silence talking occasionly. Although it somehow always turned into an argument.

"So you ever been skiing?" Chad asked.

"Nope, this is my first time," I smiled, in 6 hours we would finally arrive.

"Amatuer? Well then this should be fun?" Chad replied with a funny expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking out my headphones.

"I mean I will kick you're butt," Chad shrugged.

"Oh yeah? I happen to be very good at doing things for the first time,"

"Right, your on," Chad grinned.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good!"

"Would you guys just cut it out! I'm trying to do my nails!" Tawni shouted turning in her seat to face us. She was sitting in front of me and Chad next to Zora.

"Errm,how are we exaclty distracting you doing you're nails?" I asked confused.

"Well, if you are constantly bickering how am I supposed to concentrate? Painting your nails is a highly skilled art," Tawni tutted.

"It's not my fault, Chad just loves to pick a fight," It turned to him sticking my toungue at him.

"Excuse me, if you weren't so annoying then I wouldn't complain!" Chad protested.

"How am I annoying, you're always moaning about you're hair, or you're clothes or what type of plane you're sitting in!" I replied exasperated.

"Here we go again people! Bickering!" Tawni shrieked. I groaned and buried my face in a pillow. I could hear Chad laughing hysterically next to me. One things for sure, I would never escape from that incessant chuckling.

I was ready to explode, I was so angry with him. I hated the way he was mean one second,then nice the next then back to mean again. He really needed to make up his mind.

"Are you mad at me?" I heard Chad's voice soften.

"No,what makes you think that?" I mumbled hiding my face behind my hair.

"I dunno, you seem mad," He replied.

"Well I'm not trust me," I mumbled again biting my lip.

I felt his hand come near my head, he brushed my hair out of my eyes and turned my face towards him. My skin tingled at his touch, something that I had never felt before.

I found myself looking straight into his eyes. A dangerous territory, they were so bright and peircing. I hated the fact that they made me feel this way.

"Why are you mad?" Chad asked.

"Well why do we always have to argue," I sighed. I pushed my fingers through my leaned forward next to me and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Well you look cute when you're angry," Chad whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him with an amused look.

"You think I'm cute?" I said raising my eyebrows throwing my head back laughing. It was too hilarious.

"See I made you smile!" Chad winked.

"You didn't answer my question," I said crossing my arms.

"You already know the answer," He said simply without any emotion on his face.

I felt myself blush and turned away pretending to concentrate on the television in front of me.

We sat in silence, which was something I prefered. Soon enough I yawned and I felt my eyes close and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

Chad's POV

Oh My Gosh, I let the stupid cute get to me and admitted it. I can't believe myself.

Sonny's now fast asleep in her little own world. She looks cute when she's sleeping, and at peace. Damn! The stupid cute got to me again! Before I can slap myself, Sonny starts to stir in her seat and her head flops over my shoulder and rests on my chest.

It felt awkward but nice at the same time. I didn't like the way I was feeling inside and shifted incomfortably. I peered round the plane to make sure no one was looking. I debated whether to move Sonny's head but decided not to. I surprised myself with the decision.

* * *

"Sonny? Sonny!" I heard someone call my name. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see a bleary version of Tawni standing up in unfamilair surroundings.

"Wha- What's happening?" I asked feeling confused. My muscles ached and my head felt light.

"We've landed, It's time to get off Sonny," She replied sounding impatient.

"Get off?" I replied.

"Yes! Off the plane!" She said throwing her hands up. "And off Chad too," She said smirking before walking off with her handbag.

Off Chad? I looked next to me and realised my head was resting on Chad's shoulder and his left arm was curled around my stomach. Chad was still peacefully sleeping.

I quickly jumped off him and stood up.

"Chad! Chad!" I shook him vigorosuly trying to get him to wake up. He stirred about until I finally got him to wake up.

"Come on we've got to go!" I whined.

"Okay,Okay, I'm coming!" He said now fully awake. He stood up and stretched flexing his muscles before giving me a weird look. We both walked down the aisle and off the plane.

As we got off I met the girls outside while Chad walked towards his freinds. I let out a yawn feeling very stiff.

"You still tired?" Lucy asked.I nodded in response.

"Hmm you and Chad looked very uh, comfy!" Tawni said letting out a small giggle. I shifted about and looked down.

"Yeah that wasn't what it looked like," I replied sheepishly.

The girls gave me a if-you-say-so look and I rolled my eyes. I grew more and more uncomfortable thinking about what happened on the plane.

I sat next to Chad.

He held my hand.

I slept on him.

I felt a flutter in my stomach before mentally kicking myself for thinking like that again. I hated how I always had these freaky thoughts. I hated his guts, yet he never left my mind. But why?

"Sonny! What's wrong?" Rachel asked breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing, don't worry," I wavered blinking my eyes.

"Okay,Miss is calling us, better see what she wants?" Rachel replied smiling.

"Yeah," I said walking behind Rachel.

"Right everyone, we are in Austria," A loud cheer came form everyone in the group as Miss spoke. She signalled for us to quieten down and continued.

"We'll be going to the Chalet soon after you've collected you're luggage,"

After collecting our things we all got into a coach and arrived at the Chalet. The sight was breathtaking. It was more like a winter mansion than a Chalet. It was lightly snowing outside and the sky was hazy. The Chalet looked enormous yet cosy and comfortable.

We all made our way to our chosen dorm rooms. And chose where we were each going to sleep.

"Isn't this amazing?" I said peering through one of the windows to look at the snowy landscape.

"It's awesome!" Zora cried running about around the room.

"A whole week of this luxury to ourselves," Lucy added pointing around the room.

"Hmm, do you think we should explore the rest of it?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not," I shrugged.

We all walked out of the room excited to see what the rest of the Chalet looked like.

* * *

After half an hour we went to the main dining room for dinner and afterwards got ready for bed. I was so exhausted from the plane ride It didn't take me long to drift off. Our first lesson was tomorrow and I couldn't wait.

The next morning we all woke up pretty quickly and got reeady for our first skiing day. Even though the tachers instructed us to stay with Chad's group at all times, nothing could put a dampner on my mood.

I walked out into the open and let the cool air hit my face. I was kitted out in my snow suit and had my skii's at the ready.

"Remember Munroe, you're on," I heard a voice behind me and I instantly knew it was chad. I huffed and turned around.

"Why does everything have to be a competition for you?"

"Beacause I like to win," Chad replied simply.

"It's the taking part Chad," I shook my head at his arrogance.

"That's what the losers always say," He scoffed before walking away. I glared angrily and turned back to concentrate on the teacher.

During the next hour I learn't about proably everything to to about skiing. I decided I was finally ready to try going down a slope. I looked down the hill and my stomach churned and I grimaced.

"Not having second thoughts are we?" I voice said making me jump. It was Chad again.

"No, would you do me a favour and leave me alone?"

"Errm, let me think... No" He gave a smug grin towards me. I let out a small scream of fustration at Chad and decided to go for it.

Before I knew it I was gliding down the slope with suprise ease. It felt amazing as I swerved side to side feeling the adrenaline rush through me. I was pretty amazed at myself at my capability. Soon I reached the end of the slope and halted to a stop, not managing to fall over in the process.

I heard a few distant cheers from the top of the slope and I turned round to see everyone. I waved at them and found Chad in the crowd. He had an unreadable expession on his face but I knew he was slightly impressed.

I trudged back up the slope to my group.

"That was awesome!" Zora sqealed.

"Where'd you learn how to ski like that?" Lucy asked. I beamed as I looked at everyone, I must of done pretty good! I shrugged modestly trying to keep in my happiness. I gave Chad a smug I-told-you-so look, but he didn't respond.

"Come on, we better go get some lunch," Chloe cut in directing us all back to the Chalet.

We were all forced to sit with Chad's group. There was no escaping them at all. I couldn't see how the teachers wanted us to bond. What a ridiculous idea.

We had spagetthi for lunch. The different dorm gropus were facing opposite each other. We sat in a meer silence, mainly because we despised each other but also because we had nothing in common. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jake kept catching glances at me. It made me feel nervous and I consiously chewed my lip trying to avoid his glare.

Why did he keep looking at me?

After lunch we decided to take a break and went to the living room. It was very cosy with an open fire and rugs and blankets scattered about.

I sinked into one of the warm suede chairs and propped my feet on one of the footstools.

"Hey is anyone thirsty?" I spoke breaking the silence after a while.

"Yeah I could do with a soda," Someone said along with a few other mumbles coming from the others.

"I'll see what I can find in the kitchen," No one responded so I sighed and got up making my way to the kitchen.

I looked towards the tall fridge and opened it burrowing in to find something to quench my thirst. After taking out a few bottles of soda I turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

"Ahh! " I screamed jumping almost dropping everything. I looked at the tall figure standing in front of me. Jake

"Woah chill Sonny, it's only me," He let out a small laugh. I slowed my breathing pace and cleared my throat.

"What do you want?" I snapped giving him an icy glare.

"I wanted to talk to you," He replied simply.

"Well you didn't need to jump on me like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, sheesh!" He said taking a step back.

"Well go on, I haven't got all day you know," I replied impatiently. I hated his guts. I hated looking at him, let alone speaking to him.

"Well I-I wanted to uh- apoligize," He stuttered.

I widened my eyes at his response and shook my head.

"What's there to be sorry about? What's done is done, you made a mistake now get over it!" He shifted about uncomfortably and frowned.

"Hear me out first, you were right, it was a stupid mistake, I like you more than Tawni," He cried with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No you only want what you can't have, well guess what Jake, this," I gestured to myself. "Is something you'll never gonna get, I am never I repeat never gonna give you a second chance, and to think I gave a jerk like you a first chance, what was I thinking?" I spat at him before walking off with the soda's in my hand.

I had never got so worked up before in my life, but as soon as I let my feelings out I felt so much better and calmer. I least he now knew how I really felt.

I made my way back to the living room and I knew that Jake was following me a few paces behind.

When I entered the living room everyone gave me a questioned look and I just shrugged, handing them their soda's. I went to go sit back in my seat, only to find Chad making himself comfortable.

I walked over to confront him. "Chad, get out of my seat," I huffed crossing my arms.

Chad turned to give me an innocent look. "Nope," He said simply. I sighed and looked round the room, there were no more empty seats.

"Chad, I'm not in the mood," I said clenching my teeth looking over at Jake.

"Sorry, if you snooze you loose," He shrugged stretching his arms and resting them on the back of his head.

"I went to get drinks idiot," I said shaking my head. He didn't respond and decided to ignore me.

I could see that the girls were going to continue arguing for me. Chad was being such an ass-hole. Suddenly out of the blue and in frustration, I plonked myself on Chad's lap sidewards and splayed my feet over the arm rest.

Chad gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Two can play at this game," I hissed grinning with my teeth clenched and turning back to the television.

I was expecting Chad to squirm or get up at least. But he stayed glued to the chair with me on his lap. _Oh My Gosh, I was on his lap._

I shifted my eyes around the room and saw my freinds shocked faces, I could feel their eyes boring into me. Jake's eyes had widened and the rest of Chad's roomates were smirking.

But I didn't get up, that would be amitting defeat. And besides, Chad's sort of comfy... Sort of

Chad's POV

I thought it would fun to get on her nerves if I sat in her seat. I didn't expect her to sit on my lap though. The feeling was odd and I never knew Sonny had it in her, especially now all her freinds were gaping.

I stayed sat in the armchair to see if she would get off, but she didn't, that suprised me even more.

Who knew that Sonny Munroe would be sitting in my lap? Would it be strange to say I liked it? Hell yes.

Sonny's POV

After we had passed through two movies, I was still on Chad's lap. And he still hadn't made me get off. What an ass! I stayed put even though I got various disapproving and funny glances from people.

When it was finally time for dinner we both got up along with the others and made our way to the dining room. We ate again in an awkward silence and I couldn't help but think it was because of my foolishness back in the living room. I blushed uncontrollably at the thought. Chad's probably gonna have a field day. And the girls? I wouldn't hear the end of this.

After we were done I went up to my dorm room. Soon enough the girls followed behind me and burst in.

"What was that all about?" Lucy said raising her eyebrows.

"What was what?" I mumbled taking my pyjama's out of my suitcase.

"You and Chad, duh!" She squealed her voice becoming high pitched.

I looked over at the rest of the girls. They all looked pretty amused except for Chloe, she looked like her blood was boiling as we speak.

"You mean when we were watching TV? Ha, I did that to make Jake jealous, did you see his face?" I giggled remembering the look on his face.

"Really Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Yes really! And Chad's such an ass-hole, who said he could take my seat?" I huffed crossing my arms.

"You know, you looked pretty comfy with him, like on the plane," Chloe replied with an icy tone. I frowned and wrinkled my nose.

"Why would you say that?" I asked shuddering.

"You like him don't you?" She asked getting straight to the point. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in horror.

"Like? Chad?" I giggled consciously as my voice got higher. Even though I didn't mean to. I mean what did I have to hide?

"Yeah laugh it off all you want, I know you do," She said with more ice in her tone. The others stood by and looked confused.

"Wha-? Why does everyone say that?" I said groaning.

"Because it's true!" Chloe said hissing. I had never seen this side of innocent good girl Chloe.

"No it isn't! I hate him! Why would you even come up with a disgusting thought like that?" I said shaking my head. "I mean why does it matter so much?" I added.

Chloe walked towards me separating us from the others.

"It matters because he's my boyfriend," She replied. I frowned feeling really confused.

"You mean your ex- boyfriend," I said politely correcting her. She huffed and glared at me.

"I don't care what you say Sonny, I know Chad still likes me, back off!" She hissed in my ear. I couldn't believe what she just said.

"You're arguing with me, one of your best friends over a guy?" I stated in shock.

"Yes I am, got a problem?" She said.

"I sat on him so I could get at Jake and get back at Chad for stealing my seat," I said slowly saying the words so it would register in her brain.

"Yeah whatever Sonny," She said crossing her arms over and stepping forward intimidatingly. I did the same and lashed out.

"You come here and accuse me of liking Chad, then you accuse me of stealing him from you, then you admit you'd rather be with Chad then be friends with me!" I shrieked in anger. One of my best friends was acting like a total bitch.

"And get you're facts right, I will never, ever, ever like Chad, let alone go out with him, I can't believe you'd wanna get back with a conceited, arrogant jerk face like Chad Dylan Cooper," I hissed finally.

Chloe shook with rage and before I knew it I saw her hand fly up to my face and I winced as I felt her hand whip against my cheek. I felt my cheek burn and I clutched it too shocked to speak. I heard a gasp behind me and Rachel came running to me while Lucy gripped on Chloe's shoulder and dragged her away into the bathroom.

"What a bitch," I mumbled still clutching my burning cheek. Rachel looked even more shocked than I did. I felt numb inside, I had never argued like that to anyone.

My throat tightened and my eyes began to water and soon enough the tears were spilling down my face. Not because of the pain, but because I had just lost one of my best friends.

"I'll get some ice," Rachel whispered as she tried to soothe me rubbing my back gently. I sat on my bed feeling so confused and hurt.

* * *

**What did you think? You're probably thinking 'Chloe! What a bitch!' Lol anyway**

**please review**

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**


	10. Chapter 10

** Here's the new chapter :) Hope you enjoy, please review after reading,**

**Disclaimer- i do not own swac**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I woke up early feeling incredibly groggy. I barely slept a wink last night, I was too busy tossing and turning thinking over and over about what happened.

I felt so annoyed that I let her stupid comments get to me. Why did I even have to say all of that crap? I only aggravated Chloe, that's why she lashed out on me. I sonny I am would never aggravate a person like that.

But another part of me was angry at Chloe. She was my best freind and was telling me to back off a guy? A guy that happened to be her ex. And a guy that I hated too much to even have a hint of warmth towards.

She just jumped to ridiculous conclusions.

I sat up glumly in bed, lightly touching my swollen cheek. It tingled at the touch and hurt it like hell. She hit me hard.

I groaned and made my way to the bathroom. It was already occupied so I leant back on the wall and waited for whoever it was to come out.

The door opened and Chloe came out. She looked up and saw me, I looked for any hint of regret on her face but she gave me a deadpan expression and glared at me, before stomping off. She obviously wasn't the slightest bit sorry.

I sighed shaking my head and walked in to the bathroom. In the mirror the red mark on my face stood out like a sore thumb. It was sore and noticable.

I groaned, no amount of concealer or foundation could hide the ghastly mark. I sure was gonna look a sight today, thanks a lot Clo...

When I was done I came back out into the dorm room. Everyone gave me a concerned look and I just shrugged.

Lucy came over to me while I was picking out what to wear.

"Has it healed at all?" She asked biting her lip. I shook my head in response.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop her," She whispered regretfully. I glanced over at Chloe who seemed distracted doing her hair.

"It's not you're fault she went on a bloody rampage," I mumbled with a light hearted giggle.

"Yeah, I wish she would apoligize already, what she did was just unbeilevable," Lucy said frowning.

"Ah well we always knew she was a little possesive," I replied keeping a close eye on Chloe to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Yeah, you're right, she did always act a bit strange now that you mention it," Lucy shrugged. I nodded. Lucy bit her lip again.

"Son, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Hmm, yeah," I mumbled zipping my suitcase.

She came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you like Chad?" I heard her say. My eyed widened again and I rubbed my temples.

"I thought I made that clear yesterday Luce," I replied making a face.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure," she replied sheepishly before leaving me to get change. Gosh, why are people in my buisness all of a sudden? First my Mom then Kristen,Chloe and now Lucy.

I shuddered at the mere thought of even liking Chad. That would be a step too far. My thoughts were interrupted when Chloe looked up at me when the room was empty.

"If you want to say something to me, say it to my face please," She growled unattractively

"Nope, I'm not a backstabber," I shrugged ignoring the meaness in her voice.

"Yeah, but you're a boyfreind stealer," She hissed.

"You know you owe me an apology," I said hinting towards my face. She smirked at me.

"You think? Well you don't deserve one," she shrugged.I gave out a small sigh of frustration. The Chloe I knew a few months ago would never do this. Why was she being so mean?

I was sick of feeling like crap. I wasn't gonna give Chloe the satisfaction of seeing me upset. This was supposed to be a fun trip, and I wasn't going to give up now. Screw her; I'll do whatever I like.

I walked out of the room ignoring Chloe's glares, holding my head high. As I entered the dining room, I felt everyone's eyes bore into me. That ghastly mark was certainly having an effect.

I grabbed a plate and piled it with a danish pastry, a croissant and some toast. I felt greedy but I needed something to calm me down. And food always was a good comforter.

"Someone's hungry!" I heard a menacing chuckle behind me. Ergh Chad.

"Or they are just trying to drown their sorrows in food," I muttered quietly. I turned around to face him.

"Aww someone's not so Sonny any more," He pouted sarcastically.

"Shutup Chad, what do you want?" I replied facing back round to the food table.

"What's that on you're face? Haha! You look hilarious!" He snickered. Great, just imgaine what Chad would say when I tell him Chloe gave me a blow because of him.

"None of you're buisness, leave me alone?"

"No," He said simply.

"Look I don't have time to talk to a low life like you, so just move along," I waved my fingers at him.

"Good because I don't have time to talk to a freak like you," He replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" I said frustrated.

"Getting breakfast duh!" He said pouring some cereal. Yeah Right.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I huffed back to the table where our group was sitting. Chloe was sitting on the edge of the table. As soon as she saw me she gave a me a deadly glare. I couldn't believe she was being so stupid and over Chad too.

Chad came over and sat next to Skyler. I noticed Jake giving him a funny look. Guess I'm not the only one getting grief recently.

"So what are we doing today," I asked in between chewing mouthfuls.

"Erm more skiing I guess, then we were gonna try those ski lift things," Lucy replied.

"Cool, do you want to get ready after breakfast?" Zora added.

"Yeah alright, I can't wait," I beamed.

"Only cause you're really good at it!" Rachel snickered. I stuck my tongue at her in response and went back to our bedroom to get change.

After getting changed into my snow suit I went to the ski slopes, Chad had his eyes on me and smirking. Now I really wanted to smack that smile off his face.

"Something funny Cooper?" I retorted.

"That snow suit is very flattering on you," He snickered. Yes I know. It made me look like a beached whale.

"Ha flipping Ha. That zit on you're forehead looks sexy too," I replied. His hand automatically went up to touch his forehead. I started laughing. He loved himself too much.

"Whatever, Chad Dylan Cooper is sexy all over," He said flashing a grin.

"Did you know it's creepy to refer yourself in the third person?" I shuddered. He snickered and flopped his hair to the side.

"You're just jealous that I'm irresistable,"

"You're just jealous cause I'm the only girl that is not swooning over you," I muttered shaking my head.

"You know you want me," He said stepping closer.

"To die, yeah,I hate you," I shrugged.

"Hate is a very strong word Munroe,"

"So is fuck, now fuck off," I said crossing my arms.

Before he could reply to my comment Mrs Bitterman- another teacher on the trip cut us off.

"Come on you two, we need to get going,"

"Fine," I muttered trudging along the snow. Everyone had already left because Chad was busy pulling my hair out.

"You wanna race Munroe?"

"You bet Cooper," I smiled.

"Just to let you know I'm gonna kick you're ass," He stated.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," I stuck my tongue out. He counted down from 5 seconds to 1 and we both sped down the long,winding slope,both going at the same pace and in line with each other.

I tried to overtake him but he swooped back in front of me. Wow, not bad. I picked up the pace and soon enough I was a few steps in front of him, the rythm I was going in made me slide down faster and faster until I reached the bottom of the slope. Yes! I beat him!

I was about to do my happy victory dance when I saw Chad out of the corner of my eye. He was coming towards me fast. I let out a yelp before trying to dodge him.

Chad tried to swerve out of the way but instantly toppled over me before we both landed on the soft blanket of snow with a thud.

Before I could react or even get up at least, I felt a pain shoot through my foot. It stung like hell, the slap Chloe had given me yesterday was nothing compared to the searing pain in my left foot.

"Owwww!" I yelped as it was all I could get out of my mouth right now. Chad groaned and shifted beside me.

"What's wrong?" He muttered.

"Get off me!" Stupid Chad. He's managed to injure me, hastily got up and peered down at me.

I was still lying on the floor totally helpless. My head felt light and the pain in my foot just got greater and greater.

"Are you okay?" He asked scratching the back of his head nervously. Is that all he could say right now?

"Just peachy! Of course I'm not okay! You've just nearly managed to bloody kill me, yeah I'm totally fine!" I snapped a little harshly. I didn't care to be honest, it was Chad, and I feel like dying.

"Okay enough with the sarky comments," He retorted with a grimace.

"My foot hurts!" I whined clutching it to try and ease the pain. His face grew even more worried with guilt. Good, he should be sorry for this.

Chad reached out a hand and attempted to lift me off the ground. I yelped again in further pain as Chad tried to steady my balance pulling me closer towards him.

"How am I supposed to walk up that slope? My foot kills," I whined. Chad frowned and furrowed his brows before sighing. And then suddenly he lifted me up and rested my body over his shoulder.

"Chad! What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed in protest. My arms and legs were dangling in mid air, his hands were grasped around my legs. I pulled out my hands and held onto his other shoulder.

He ignored my protests and started to walk back up to the towards the Chalet. Meanwhile I kept screaming because I was scared of falling off and because he could drop me anywhere he wanted, as he was that menacing.

We entered the Chalet premises and found most people were already inside in the main hall. I continued to struggle and wriggle in his grip, but he stayed firm.

I couldn't see anyone because I was facing the other way, but I knew everyone was staring at me. Great.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself Pooper? .Down!" I yelled trying to wriggle free. Chad heaved a sigh a placed me down on the sofa. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was quickly washed over by the pain. My cheeks were flushed beetroot.

"Jeez Sonny, I wasn't planning to kidnap you," chad chuckled.

"Ow!" I yelled ignoring his comment.

"What happened Sonny?" Rachel ran out of nowhere with a shocked face. Followed by Lucy,Zora,Tawni,Rachel and Kristen.

"Ask Chad," I grumbled. Everyone turned round to face him. He smiled and let out a nervous laugh, scratching his neck.

"Funny story, I kinda crashed," He shrugged.

"Yes, you bloody managed to crash into me," I muttered.

"Ha, way to go Chad," Lucy snickered. He glared at her signalling her to shut her mouth.

"Hmm, we better get that foot checked out," Zora said tapping her chin.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Rachel asked peering closely at me.

"It's Hell!" I exclaimed. Zora took one of my arms while Kristen took the other and they lifted me off the sofa. They propped my up to try and get me to walk.

"Here let me," Chad offered.

"Oh no, I am not going to be thrown over you're shoulder again!" I cried out in protest.

"Ah relax Sonny, you worry too much," He laughed lightly shaking his head. Before I could say anything he leaned down on the floor and gestured me to get on his back. Piggy back? Seriously? Chad has some major strength.

I grumbled slightly more before sitting on his shoulders. He lifted us both up and I saw everyone staring in amazement. Yup, very strong.

"You're such a show off,"

"You know it," He flashed a smile and started to walk me to the nurses cabin.

"Don't touch my foot," I ordered him.

"Gawd, I wasn't going to," He chuckled slightly. "You better watch it, I might chuck you in the snow,"

"Well you better watch it, I have easy access to your throat," I sneered. He carried me all the way into the little cabin and placed me onto the bed.

Chad's POV

I placed Sonny onto the bed and she relaxed stretching her foot out. Her face read pain all over.

I can't believe I'm admitting it, but I didn't like seeing her in pain. Especially since it was my fault. I made a total fool of myself out there. Damn. I know I'm gonna get so much greif from her, I've basically ruined the trip for her.

Damn my stupid feelings of sorrow. I sounded like a total sap who actually cared for her. Eww.

I wanted to say something,a sorry at least. But I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

She sat and chewed her nails anxiously while waiting for the nurse to check up on her.

I discreetly said I'd see her later and walked out.

Sonny's POV

The scary looking nurse checked my foot and said I had a minor sprain. Apparently I wasn't allowed to move it for up to 4 days. Great, just flipping great. I came here for a fun school trip and I end up being bitch slapped and injured.

Chad had already left by then, hopefully he was getting interrogated. I felt like yelling really loudly, but that would make me look like a freak. I remembered how stupid I must of looked yelling down the corridor and in the main hall. But then again that was Chad's fault, not mine.

I leaned back onto the pillow and huffed in anger. The nurse told me to 'get some rest' but all I could think about was how to get Chad back. I was definitely planning revenge. I should have tried to strangle him when I had the chance.

For the next half an hour I flipped through multiple magazines bored out of my mind. I wasn't allowed out of this stuffy, contained cabin for at least the rest of the day until the pain stopped. I heard a knock on the door, unexpectedly.

"Come in," I hollered.

The door opened and Lucy, Rachel, Zora walked in with sympathetic and worried looks on their faces.

"Hey how you doing?" They asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Eh, okay, I'm still fuming at Chad, but you know I'll survive," I sighed. "Where are Tawni and Kristen?"

I didn't bother to ask about Chloe because I knew she wouldn't of come anyway.

"The teacher said no more than three people, Kristen might pop over later, and I doubt Tawni will come, she saw a sauna and nearly cried in joy," Lucy giggled. I laughed back. I'll let her off, today.

"They've got a sauna?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, and a heated pool, a gym and like a mini spa thing," Rachel responded. Wow, that's what you get for enrolling at Condor.

"So what's the deal with your foot?" Zora gestured at my left foot was neatly bandaged and resting on a pillow.

"It's a minor ankle sprain, not too serious, but the bad news is that it have to let it rest for up to four days," I frowned letting them know my disappointment.

"Oh that sucks!" Lucy replied.

"Yeah, I am a lucky duck," I grimaced. "Chad is so gonna get it," I added.

"Hmm, tell me about it, he was so embarrassed by the whole incident," Zora giggled.

"That's what he gets for being a total moron,"

"Well the good news is… you kicked his sorry butt!" Rachel added.

"Yeah, glad too, anyway what's Chloe up to?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know if she showed any remorse.

"Chloe? She's been all over Chad all day,"

They stayed for the next half an hour trying to entertain me in this depressing dump. After that they had to go back to the Chalet.

"Sorry Son, I guess we have to leave, Kristen will be here soon though," Rachel said rubbing my shoulder. They all gave me a hug and left the cabin. I let out a loud sigh and leant back sliding my hands down my face.

Another half an hour passed doing nothing, the nurse came in and gave me some painkillers, but that was just about it.

I glanced at the clock, it read 12:45. Lunch time. As if on que my stomach let out a loud grumble, I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

Moments later there was a tap at the door. That must be Kristen. About time, I was lonely and starving!

"Come in!" I yelled my voice felt a little hoarse. The door opened and my face fell when I saw Chad.

"Ugh it's you," I muttered raking my hands through my hair. Chad had changed out of his skiing clothes and was in a sweater and jeans.

"Nice to see you too Munroe," He retorted sarcastically. I frowned and crossed my arms over the pillow I was clutching.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I drop by and say hi?" He said trying to act like he was hurt.

"Whatever, you're the reason I'm lying here half dead," I snickered.

"You're not dying, grow up Sonny," He replied. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Whatever, thanks to your amazing skiing skills, I'm here," He rolled his eyes at me.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" I asked eyeing him up curiously.

"Well Krissy was going to bring lunch over to you and I said I'd do it," He shrugged handing me over a paper bag.

"Her names Kristen, Chad, and why'd you do that?" I asked opening the bag. Ooh Chicken soup. Yum!

"Cause I wanted to, and also because I owe you an apology," He stuttered. I pretended to look utterley shocked. But it was about time. He hasn't once said sorry.

"CDC's gonna apoligize, wow I never thought I'd see the day," I said drawling out a sarcastic tone while giving him a cheesy grin.

"Hey I can be sorry sometimes, remember Chloe?" He protested.

"Yeah you only apoligize when you're truly fucked up, like right now? And I made you say sorry to Chloe," I chuckled in amusement.

"Huh, I can be nice when I want to, it depends who you are and whether I like you," He exclaimed.

"That means you like me Cooper,"

"No it's because I was forced to," He muttered.

"Who's forcing you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He sighed obviously I was confusing him.

"Well I'm not a total ass hole, that's why I'm apoligizing," He breathed out.

"Hmm, I think you're starting to care Cooper," I teased him, knowing I'd get a hilarious response.

"Pfft, no I'm not, that pain is going to you're head!" He laughed nervously.

"Umm, so are you gonna say it?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Say what?" He frowned. Stupid Chad.

"Say you're sorry, iv'e been waiting all day for this you know," I said and shot him a look.

"Oh yeah," He muttered before taking a seat on the edge of the bed before shuffling further towards me.

"I'm really really sorry I sprained you're ankle, it was stupid of me, and I promise I'll make it up to you," He exhaled.

"But that would mean you'd have to be nice," I smirked.

"Remember our bet? I can be nice if I want to," He smirked back.

"Yeah, again, if it's forced on you," I giggled.

"Whatever, do you forgive me?" He said searching my eyes. I felt his glare and instantly blushed.

"Hmm, yeah okay I guess," I said giving in. He breathed out, I got the impression he was slightly relieved.

We sat in a few moments of silence while I finished the rest of the soup that was given to me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what's up with you and Chloe?" Chad suddenly spoke up. I gulped inwardly and bit my lip.

"You and you're posse seem to be not so... Cuddly with each other any more," He stated.

"When have you been so observant about things?" I retorted.

"Since she pratically pounced on me after I came back," He shrugged casually. I tried to hold back the laughter.

I decided to be straight up with him.

"You see this mark?" I pointed to the mark on my face. Chad nodded.

"Sonny, I'm not blind,"

"Shut up! Anyway Chloe went on a bitchy rampage and slapped me," I made a face.

Chad's jaw dropped, I used my index finger to left his chin back into place.

"Uh, Why?" He asked half amused and half confused.

I sighed cringing at what I would have to tell him. "She thinks that I'm after you or something and that you still like her," I blushed involuntarily. "And the by the way, I don't like you," I cringed.

"Right, so Chloe still likes me, that's awkward," He shrugged.

"Don't you like her back?" I asked frowning. Chad grimaced.

"Eurgh no, why do you think I broke up with her?" He shuddered.

"Cause you're a jerk who found fame," I shrugged.

"No, and stop bringing that up, why does everyone think I'm a jerk?"

"Well, I could think of lots of reasons one being-" Chad put a hand up to signal me to stop speaking.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I'm no angel," I giggled and gave him a small smile.

"So, I take it you're not friends with Chloe," He asked.

I looked down and bit my lip again, I hated to say it, but it was true. "Yeah, I guess, she still hasn't said sorry for this," I motioned to my cheek.

"Hmm, I better get going, people are gonna wonder what happened to me,"

"Yup probably worrying their heads off," I replied sarcastically. He stood up to leave and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I kinda ruined this trip for you,"

"Don't sweat it, I'll get you back Pooper , just watch you're back," I gave him a small smile.

I opened my arms out to give Chad a hug. He seemed a bit surprised but reluctantly leaned forward and joined the embrace. It was a bit awkward and I didn't know why I did it. But at the same time it felt nice. He was soft and smelt of aftershave.

I had better milk the good side of Chad for as long as possible. I knew it wouldn't be long before he was back to his old jerk throb self.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear before I let go of him. He stood back up.

"What for?"

"Well I got a hug, an apology, chicken soup and you was nice for once, all in one day," I gave him a cheesy grin.

"I have my moments," He said before popping his collar and clicking his tongue and leaving.

That was weird. All it took was a sprained ankle and Chad was suddenly nice. I laughed to myself; Chad was like putty in my hands. I should fake injuries in the future…

Chad's POV-

I swear, Sonny gets the worst out of me and i hate it. But i couldn't help feeling guilty about what i did. Thank-fully she didn't tease me about it that much.

I walked out of the cabin with a stupid grin plastered on my face, but I guess no one was looking so I continued to look cheesy. Until i saw that girl Krissy? No kirsten? Kristen, that's it. I saw her and I immediately coughed and regained my composure. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea or anything.

She gave me a questionable look and I ignored it and carried on walking into the Chalet.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review, you may be mentioned in the next chapter,**

**Please follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, really short chapter, but after all that Writers block i manage to scrap something together. Finally! Okay hope you enjoy, sorry for the incredibly long wait, confusion and missing chapters. i have finally got my head straight. **

**Too bad i had to delete and then re-upload it, so i lost all my views :( oh well, i don't need statistics. Lol**

**Shout out to all my amazing followers-**

Beadi07

Becky0518

.panda

Boothandbonesforever

BrandNewEyes929

ilovecolby21

imamazing98

iWant9Lives2Live

JesselyricsR5

LOVATICFOREVER

Mallorybates09

mayabella33

NatashaBryant

PerfectLittleSonshine

PreciousJewel01

Reader Auslly Gece Directioner

rocker729

Seherx3

swacJMACandGummybearsRULE

Volleyballchicks101

xStayBeautifulx

**And shout outs to all those people who favourited too!**

AwesomeeGirlx

eggy1234

ilovecolby21

imamazing98

iWant9Lives2Live

mayabella33

NatashaBryant

PerfectLittleSonshine

Reader Auslly Gece Directioner

Seherx3

swacJMACandGummybearsRULE

xStayBeautifulx

**You are all ****wonderful****, and i love you lots, thanks for all the continuous support. xo**

**Disclaimer- I do not own swac**

* * *

Sonny's POV-

There was another knock on the door. Who could it be this time?

"Come in!" I yelled while flipping through a seventeen magazine.

A suspicious looking Kristen came in. She gave me a questionable look and sat down on my and eyed me up.

"What are you gawking at?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing,nothing," Kristen said looking down.

"Yeah, go on spill," I indicated. I always knew when something was up with Kristen.

"What were you and Chad talking about?" She winked and nudged me. I scowled at her, here we go again!

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"He spent a long time in here, I just wondered," Kristen sais casually.

"Gawd Kristen, are you still dreaming up ridiculous fantasies of me and Chad," I grimaced at the thought. Me and Chad. Eurgh.

"No," Her voice went up higher.

"Kristen, you've been on my case for weeks, I-Do-Not-Like-Chad, got that?" I said feeling annoyed. She gave me a pout and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" She said changing the subject.

"I've been better," I sighed glumly. "Why does it have to be me who sprains their ankle?"

Kristen gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well look on the bright side," She stated cheerily.

"What bright side?"

"Well...um...you're right, there's no bright side," Kristen shrugged feeling looking defeated.

"Yay me,"

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, are you gonna go to that christmas party?"

"What the one back at school?" I thought about it for a moment. "Na, not my thing,"

"You don't like parties?" Kristen asked shocked.

"I like parties, I'm just not keen on the school part

"Oh come on! I need somone to go with!" Kristen whined.

"Why? Just ask one of the girls," I shrugged hardly intrested.

"But I need you!" She moaned again.

"Why me?" I raised quirking a brow. Kristen blushed and looked down.

"It's a guy isn't it?" I said reading her face. She nodded shyly.

"Ooh! Who is it? Spill!" I said curiously.

"Well you know that guy who sits next to Chad in Maths?"

"What you mean Derek?" I replied. Derek was this tall guy with brown hair and green eyes. Admittedly he was gorgeous.

"Yes! He's so hot! And he's free," Kristen blurted excitedly.

"Okay, so you want me to help you score him at the party?" I said now realising why she wanted me to come so desperately.

"Yes! Please, please, pease!" She pleaded.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, are you sure you can't ask anyone else?"

She gave me a pout and puppy dog eyes. Really?

"Please? I'll buy you a cookie!"

"Oh my gosh Kristen, fine I'll go," I mumbled reluctantly.

"Yes! You are the best! I love you Sonny!" She said jumping into my arms and smothering me into a hug. I giggled at her response, she's probably head over heels over this guy.

"You owe me Kristen, I'm wasting part of my Christmas holiday for this," I replied warning her.

"Yeah,yeah, it'll totally be worth it trust me," she said waving her hand.

She looked down at her wristwatch. "So I'll see you later? Are you coming back to the chalet after dinner?" She asked.

"Umm yeah, I should be, definitely don't wanna spend the night here," I said.

"Okay, and ooh! I forgot one small detail, you need a date for the party,"

I was about to argue and snap her head off but she giggled and skipped happily outside, well it was more like a cackle. Kristen was one weird child.

Where the heck am I supposed to find a date? This sucks. Bad.

-Two days later-

I woke up early this morning and made my way downstairs ignoring the glares I was receiving from Chloe, Taylor and Amy.

I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but Chloe joined forces with the schools mean girls. Or as I like to call them- the sluts. Do you remember when I said performing schools are hotspots for divas? These girls are ten times worse with Tawni. I don't even know why I worried over her so much.

I put on a not-bothered-at-all face, but deep down it hurt so much to know that Chloe, one of my best friends hated my guts.

I really wished that she could see though Chad, didn't she realise he would break her heart? All over again too.

"Hey Sonny! You feeling any better?" Rachel called out from the breakfast bar table.

"Yeah, I can walk again, I'm free!" I giggled pointing to my foot. I sat down next to her and grabbed a piece of toast. Thankfully my foot healed up after what seemed a lifetime, but actually only 3 days.

"That's good, so you thinking of going back to ski?" Rachel replied.

"Yep, wouldn't wanna miss it, I've been dying over here," I replied shaking my head.

"Cool, everyone will be down soon; hey do you wanna go ice-skating? I haven't done that in a while!" Rachel asked eagerly.

"That's not a bad idea!" I replied. I was a pro at ice-skating.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" Lucy called out from behind. I turned round and saw her walking down the steps with Zora, Tawni and Kristen.

"Nothing much, do you want to go ice-skating? Sonny's better now," Rachel replied.

"Hmm, yeah okay, I'm glad you're fine now Son," Kristen smiled at me. I grinned back and gave her a hug.

After breakfast I put on a pair of thick leggings and an oversized sweater. We went to the outdoor skating ring just outside the Chalet.

"Sonny?" Kristen asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you get a date yet?"

I snorted and gave her a look. "Where am I supposed to get a date? No one in our year is gonna ask me out," I said feeling sure that this was the sad truth.

"Why not? If I was a guy I would take you out," She shrugged at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks for the helpful insight,"

"It's true! guys are just blind sometimes," She murmured something else but I didn't hear.

"Hey!" Derek came up to me and Kristen and walked along with us. Kristen automatically started to blush and look away.

"Oh hey Derek! How are you?" I asked for Kirsten because she seemed to have lost her speech.

"I'm fine, how's your foot?"

"It's good, it's healed," I replied giving him a small smile.

"You okay Kristen?" He asked looking towards her. Kristen pretended to fumble about with her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She murmured again giving him a friendly grin.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked pointing to the ice-rink.

"Me, Amy and Austin are going skating, you going too?" He replied. Amy was his evil bitch of a twin sister, good looks obviously ran in the family. Funnily enough, they were nothing like each other.

"Um, yeah, oh I need to go and get something," I said waving my hand trying to think up and excuse. Really I wanted to leave Derek and Kristen alone. Derek gave me a confused look and I turned away after I gave Kirsten a wink and ran away. I could just imagine the grief I would get later, but I knew it would be worth it!

As I was walking, I sent her a quick text saying - you will love me for this afterwards! xo.

She replied- :L

I laughed silently to myself then realised I had no idea where I was going so I turned back round and ran towards the skating rink again.

"Sonny? Where'd you and Kristen go?" Lucy came up to me. "And where is Kristen now?" She added.

"Oh, um, look over there," I said pointing into the distance. Derek was standing with Kristen talking to her while she occasionally giggled and blushed looking down at the ground.

"Wow, she's got the hot's for Derek?" Lucy giggled.

"Yep," I replied. "And my duty is to get them together," I said giving her a serious look.

"Oh, ice-skating's so romantic!" Lucy sighed.

"I know right? I'm so amazing," I grinned.

"Okay let's leave those lovebirds alone, comeon!" Lucy took my hand and we both trudged along in the snow into the ice rink.

We all put on a pair of skating boots and stepped onto the ice, nearly slipping in the process.

"Careful Monroe, we don't want any more accidents!" I heard a sneer. Chad.

"Funny, because I can recall that you were the one that nearly killed me," I replied spinning round to face him. I hadn't seen him this morning which was a slight miracle, he was always in the way.

"I didn't kill you, it was an accident,"

"Huh, you probably did it on purpose, I'm sure there's strange things going on in that stuid head of you'rs," I glared at him. "But then again, the only thing in there, is air," I grinned at him.

" Oh ha,ha, as much as I'd love to stay around here and chitchat I've got to go," He gave me a look.

"I didn't know skating was you're thing," I giggled.

"You don't know a lot of my things," He shrugged.

"I know enough," I chuckled.

"Good to know, Munroe,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

I gave him one last look and skated off onto the rink. Did I mention I'm a pro at this? I sped round with ease and mentally laughed as I knew I would put Chad's skating skills to shame.

After a few laps of the rink I sat down on one of the benches to catch my breath and watched Kristen and Derek. Somehow they had managed to hold hands and were happily in each other's company.

"Where'd you learn to skate like that?" A guy came and sat next to me. I turned to face him, it was Drake. I didn't really know a lot about him cause he wasn't in any of my classes but he was kind of cute, admittedly.

He had friendly looking eyes and a cute smile.

"I don't know, I guess I just used to go skating a lot back in Wisconsin," I shrugged giving him a smile.

"You come from Wisconsin?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Uh,Huh, Great place," I replied.

"I should know, I used to live there," He chuckled.

I let out a small gasp and beamed. "Seriously?"

"Yep, and you're Allison or Sonny?" He asked in return.

"Yeah, you can call me Sonny," I grinned.

He stuck his hand out "Nice to meet you Sonny," I shook his hand and blushed.

"Nice to meet you too, Drake,"

We talked for a while and I didn't really realise how the time went by so quickly, I wasn't paying any attention to anything or anyone. All I was focused on was Drake.

The more I got to know him, the more he seemed really nice, kind and caring. In the space of twenty five minutes I knew everything about him.

"So, you going to that dance at school next week?" He asked suddenly. I felt my heart leap and my stomach fluttered. I wasn't sure why, but I got the feeling he was leading on to something.

"Um yeah, I guess," I replied sheepishly looking down. "Are you?" I asked in return.

"Yeah, you got a date?" He asked.

I sighed inwardly. "No, unfortunately," I laughed quietly.

I could of sworn that Drakes eyes lighted up for a few seconds.

We stayed silent for a few moments until Drake looked back up at me questionably.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

He sighed. "I know we've only known each other for like 5 minutes, but you seem like a really nice girl, and you're cute," He thinks I'm cute? Eek!

I flashed him a smile. "So... Do you you want me to take you to the dance?" He continued.

Oh my god, I just got asked out, by a cute guy! Again! Well except the first cute cuy was a jerk, but this one is totally not. .OMG.

In my head I was leaping up and down in excitement, on the outside I was trying to contain myself from squealing.

"I,uh,su-sure, that would be good," I stuttered like an idiot.

"Good," He sighed in relief.

"Yeah," I replied. Is that all I could say? Yeah?

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Um, okay," I smiled. He got up and kissed my cheek, my skin tingled at the touch. I tried to hide my hair behind my face to conceal how red I was going.

He gave a small wave and trudged away. Eek! I've got a date!

Before I could think straight or even process what happened Rachel pratically sprinted over and sat on the bench nearly knocking me over.

"Ooh! Tell me everything!" She squealed.

"What?" I shrugged nochonantly with a goofy grin.

"Don't lie, we were watching you!" She panted out of breath.

"Okay? He asked me to the dance!" I nearly yelled. Rachel joined in with me and we were in hysterics. I would of danced but people were watching, plus I was in skates.

"I'm so happy for you! He's so cute, you lucky bitch!" She grinned. I giggled in response.

Chad's POV

I had been watching Sonny for the past half and hour, and I don't know why. All I can say is that, I can't keep my eyes off her.

One minute we were talking, or arguing, next minute she's skating round that rink like there's no bloody tomorrow, then she sits down and some guy who I don't know comes over.

There was something really odd about him. I watched then discreetly from a distance. It looked like they were flirting, but I couldn't really make it out.

And then I saw something that made my stomach churn uncomfortably. He kissed her on the cheek and sauntered off.

What just happened? The uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach continued and I felt extremely nauseous. What's happening to me? I frowned as I saw Sonny was blushing evidently and watched him leave.

"What's up dude?" Skylar, one of my friends came and stood by me, leaning against the railing.

"Huh? I uh nothing," I shrugged.

"Well, there's definitely something," He insisted looking straight at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Admit it Cooper,"

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit!" I protested.

"Yeah, don't tell me you're not jealous,"

"I am not jealous of Sonny," I muttered giving him a scowl.

"I thought you said you didn't know what I was talking about," Damn!

"Just go away Skylar, I'm not in the mood, and I'm not jealous and I don't care," I replied nochonantly trying to keep my cool.

He gave me an amused look. "You know, you don't need to keep denying it, I can see right through you,"

"And don't even bother to argue with me, I know you Chad," He said and walked away.

What is he on about? "Skylar!" I yelled motioning for him to come back. He gave me a look and walked slowly back.

"What do you mean? I'm confused, you make no sense," I muttered, of course I knew what he was talking about, I just didn't him to believe that.

He scoffed and shook his head. "You're scared," He said straight on.

"Scared about what?"

"You like Sonny Munroe, and you're scared," He repeated again.

My jaw must have dropped to the ground. Like? Sonny? Munroe? _Yuck_!

"Haha! You're funny, not! I _don't_ like Sonny Munroe, and why the heck would I be scared of her?" Skylar was ludicrous.

"Yeah, so you haven't been gawping at her for the past half hour absentmindedly," He chuckled. "You're scared Cooper, she's hot, and you would have asked her out by now, you never turn down hot girls," He said it like it was obvious. And I didn't like the way he was talking about sonny either.

"So what if I don't want to ask her out? Why's that a problem?"

"Chad, how many girlfriends have you had in the last couple of months?" _What kind of a question was this? _

I scratched my head and thought it through in my head quickly. "Erm, none?" I said sheepishly. Wow I haven't dated a girl for over 3 months now! _What the fucks wrong with me?_

He gave me an amused look. _Why did I admit that? _"Exactly Cooper, usually you have a new girl hanging by your side _every two weeks_," Now that I thought about it, he was right. _Smug git._

"And you're point is?" I said impatiently.

"You like Sonny, and you're afraid of rejection," He cocked his head with a grin.

"Dude! I don't wanna ask her out! I don't see her like that," I groaned, this conversation was going nowhere.

"You are scared!" He chuckled menacingly.

"I'm not! I could have Sonny, _if I wanted to, _But I don't so,"

"Whatever Chad, when you finally admit you're feelings to yourself, then you'll realise," He said finally before walking away again.

How many times did it have to be said? I don't like Sonny Munroe. Not even an ounce… Okay well maybe a little bit… a miniscule bit, a teeny tiny place in my heart, belongs to Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, someone sounds jealous ^^ ;)**

**Again, sorry for the extremely long wait :(**

**Please review, you may be mentioned in the next chapter**

**Follow me on twitter- PinkSocksRulex**

**P.s i managed to sort the story out! And i shortened the amount of chapters so the story doesn't drag on as much. Nothing in thr plot has changed though, if you're wondering :)**


End file.
